The Omega Project
by writerzero
Summary: Sequel to Stopping the Unstoppable. Kim is acting strange. She doesn't know why she is behaving as she is and it's terrifying her. Will she and Ron manage to maintain their patched together friendship and find out why, or will things crumble apart. With the problem solved might they even become a couple again? Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Kim Possible**

**Sequel to Stopping the Unstoppable**

* * *

_Rated M for a reason! Sexual content. Later chapters will be more moderate but this chapter contains a lot of it. _

_In Stopping the Unstoppable There was the misconception I left with some that Kim in the story is shallow. That wasn't my intention. I tried to leave the impression that she was a good person who did something wrong and feels immense guilt, and confusion, over it. Not the feelings of a shallow person. Also it left unanswered whether or not Kim and Ron managed to patch their friendship together. This sequel is meant to take things a little bit further. The main view points will be from Ron and Kim, as well as "perhaps" Shego. No, this will not be RonGo. (Though I was seriously tempted to make it just that.) And yes, there is a reason behind Kim's actions that will be explained in later chapters._

_This takes place around two months after Stopping the Unstoppable. _

* * *

_**Kim's Thoughts,... First Mission,... The Talk**_

Kim was lying on the sofa. She was hiding. On the other side of the sofa Ron was working on some contraption with the tweebs. She couldn't see him. He couldn't see her. She knew she was hiding. She knew he knew she was hiding. It didn't really serve any purpose. However she was comfortable here, like this, with him in the house. To her it seemed like old times. She flipped a page in the fashion magazine Monique had lent her, not really paying attention to what was in it. It was just action for the sake of action. Lying there, like that, she was able to feel content. At least for a little while.

She listened to the three of them talking. When she had betrayed Ron the tweebs had hated her. That hate had pretty much disappeared when she had nearly died. When he had started hanging around again they had went back to treating her like normal. That was good. It was one of the few stable things in her life.

She recalled the day that he had apologized to her. It had stunned her. She was the one who had ruined everything. Yet he had sat there, next to her in the hospital, and apologized for not keeping his promise to treat her like a friend. From then on he had tried. When she had been released two weeks later he had started visiting again. Playing with the tweebs and talking with her mother about cooking. He walked with her to school and sat at the same table as her again. He became another one of the few stable things in her life. Her appreciation for that was not something that could be measured. It was infinite.

She needed those stable things because the rest of her life was something she couldn't even describe. She was doing things, acting in ways, that she couldn't understand. It was a nightmare. Josh was out of the picture. He had, in the twisted nightmare that her life had become, served his purpose. What that purpose was she wasn't sure but she felt no attraction to him at all now. She would have preferred that they had remained together as a couple. That she still had feelings for him. At least then she would have had some reason for why she had hurt her best friend in such a way. But no. It had got worse. Way worse.

Paul Tridon had asked her out and she had agreed. Why? She didn't know. Sure he was a football player. He had some looks. Seemed to be a decent enough person. But dating was something she was pretty sure she wasn't ready for. She hadn't been the least bit interested. Yet when asked she had said yes. On that first date she had went all the way with him. Why? She didn't have an answer for that either. That she would be so easy as to have sex with someone she hardly knew on a first date was disturbing to her. She had told her mother. Had explained the way she was feeling. That something was wrong. There had been a series of tests at the hospital but her mother hadn't said a word about them. She had asked a number of times and her mother had just given her a tired smile.

She hadn't even tried to keep up a relationship with Paul. It had been merely a one night thing. He had tried asking her out several times. Each time she had turned him down flat. Given the incentive she'd given him on that first date it was a wonder he had been so reasonable about it. After the seventh time he'd stopped asking.

That had been that, for a while at least. She had managed to stay sane for a few weeks. Then Bonnie had got a new boyfriend. Cute. Smart. Nice. Kim had, for lack of a better word, seduced him. What she had done repulsed her. Dressed in her cheerleading uniform, she had approached him in a classroom. Despite the lust she had seen in his eyes he had refused her. She had insisted, pushing him back against the teacher's desk and kissing him. After a few minutes he had given in and started responding to her. Kissing her back, hands roaming. At the very least when she had pinned him and kissed him it had been sexual assault. If someone did that to her that is what she would call it. And Monique agreed with her on that point.

Bonnie had found out. Kim figured her boyfriend had probably confessed. He was a nice guy and the guilt, something Kim knew all about, would have been overwhelming. The results of that had been predictable. Bonnie had accused her and Kim had not even tried to deny it. From the look on Bonnie's face she knew it would have been pointless. The insanely furious girl had assaulted her. Not that Kim could blame her.

Given a fight between her and Bonnie Kim had figured the outcome would never be in doubt. Bonnie was a superb cheerleader. An athlete. But Kim had sixteen styles of kung fu behind her. To her disbelief the outcome had surprised her. As expected she had pinned Bonnie easily. A piece of cake so to speak. That hadn't been surprising. It was what she had done then that had stunned both her and Bonnie. She had leaned down and kissed the brunette on the lips. With tongue. Kim figured she'd been lucky Bonnie hadn't bit her tongue off. She'd tried. Kim had seen the reaction and only just got her tongue out of the other girl's mouth before those teeth clamped shut. Hard.

Kim was pretty sure Bonnie hadn't told anyone about that incident. She had, however, started waiting until Kim was gone before she took her own shower after cheerleading practice. Once again Kim couldn't blame her. Chalk that up to two sexual assaults.

Kim was knew she wasn't a lesbian. Or even bi-sexual for that matter. Her crushes had always been guys. Her fantasies had always been about guys. Her dreams had always been about guys. Never a girl amongst them all. She had no idea why she had kissed Bonnie like that. She really hoped she never kissed Shego like that. She figured that would result in a very slow and very painful death. She shuddered.

She turned her attention back to the tweebs talking with Ron. She wondered if he had heard about the two guys she'd been with. She hoped not, but thought it was pretty likely he had. It was all over the school. Guys were hitting on her left and right. She had turned them all down, so far. She dreaded the time when she would say yes. She knew it would eventually come. She also knew what the outcome of it would be.

She silently sighed and recalled Ron and her talking about adrenaline and junkies. It was one of the things she'd talked to her mother about. Perhaps that did explain it a bit. However she knew what an adrenaline rush was like. It couldn't explain all the things she'd done. Sure, it was present, but there was something more to it. She would give anything for a reasonable explanation for the nightmare her life had become. She didn't want to spread her legs for any more guys. Well except for the one guy she would never have. And she certainly didn't want to stick her tongue into another girl's mouth.

From her view point she could look out in the kitchen and see her mother there, drinking coffee. She was looking back in at her, a small frown on her face. She was, Kim knew, worried about her. That was understandable. Kim herself was pretty worried. She decided she would ask her mother about those tests again tonight. She knew there was something her mother was keeping from her. Each time she mentioned those tests there was a certain look on her face. Dread. Worry. Sorrow. Panic. A mixture of feelings that did not bode well for the future. Kim was beyond terrified.

She flipped another page in the magazine, her mind a million miles away.

Ron was working with Jim and Tim, or the tweebs as Kim like to call them. Currently he was using a titanium based glue to glue together the components for what appeared to be a solar array. He was afraid to even ask where they'd got such an item as titanium based glue. All he knew is in its tube it was in the form of a paste. Spread it on something and it still remained in the form of a paste. But hit that paste with another object and it instantly crystalized into a solid state. He was terrified of gluing his fingers together. Sure there would be ways of getting it off, but it would be a major hassle that would involve a lot of equipment. Plus it was only recently that the twins seemed to trust him enough to let him work with them on their projects as anything other than a guinea pig. He didn't want to ruin that trust. So he worked slowly and carefully. He took occasional glances over at kim's feet that he could see poking out from the edge of the sofa.

He wondered what she was thinking. Over the last two months their friendship had sort of been mended. They talked like they used to before the prom. As best friends and nothing more. They did things together. They went to Bueno Nacho, often with Monique. They walked to school together, ate at the same table. He came over to her house pretty often now. She seemed to like having him over. She always took that same spot on the sofa when he got here and stayed until he left.

He had hoped that she would cheer up. That she would smile again. Laugh. Act like she had before the prom. She didn't. Seeing the agony she was in had ended the last of his anger at her. He recalled their talk about adrenaline addictions and how she had listened. She had admitted that it might be a part of what had happened. She hadn't said much beyond that though she had promised to talk to her mother about it.

He glanced towards the kitchen towards Mrs. Dr. P. She was home a lot more now. Always with the same expression on her face. One that told him she was scared. That she was worried over Kim even more than he was. And that scared him because he was pretty worried.

Then there were the rumors at school. About the two guys she had been with. There was even one that said she'd tried to seduce Bonnie. He didn't know what to think about that one. He knew Bonnie pretty well. That was one rumor the brunette definitely would not have started herself. Which increased the likelihood it was true by quite a bit.

He wondered if that was the answer. That Kim was a lesbian. That she had tried sex with a number of guys and had found it lacking. That she had finally decided to try women. Still that didn't answer two questions. Why she had been obsessed with guys since puberty. And, more importantly, why it was Bonnie she had tried to seduce. There were at least two girls at Middleton High who would jump at the chance to date Kim Possible. No seduction with a hated rival necessary.

He sighed and the twins looked at him. He shrugged and pointed at Kim. They got the message. They were worried too.

There was no way to get her to smile. There was one sure-fire way to get her to laugh. He slid over to the sofa where her bare feet were and tickled them.

"Ronald." The redhead screamed as she tried to jump up. She failed.

Ron kept hold of her ankle and tickle her foot until the redhead was rolling on the ground laughing. It wasn't the sort of laugh he wanted, but it was better than nothing. He let go.

"Ronald." Kim yelled again as she finally got to her feet. She wanted to say more but due to the tickling she had more immediate needs.

Ron went back to gluing the different components of the solar array together with the fear inspiring glue. Five minutes later he noticed Kim take her place again on the sofa. She still looked depressed, but not as bad as before.

Kim kept her feet safely hidden this time. She tried not to think of how much she had wanted to tackle him when he had tickled her feet. To pin him down and stare into his eyes. Then to kiss him. The way she might have done if they were still a couple. She sighed.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The sound startled both Ron and Kim. Ron nearly glued himself to the solar array. That would have been bad.

"Hiya Wade. What's the sitch?" Kim asked. The greeting wasn't nearly as chipper as it once had been.

"Hiya Kim. Drakken and Shego are up to no good again. Dr. Betty Director wants to know if you can handle it?"

Kim look out into the kitchen at her mother who nodded. Kim wondered for a minute if she should take the mission. Her mother's nod had been so sad. She looked over to Ron. He simply stared back at her, awaiting her response. If she took it it would the first mission since the William Johnson incident.

"Global Justice already has a team on the way but it will take them a while to get there. They're afraid of what Drakken will do in the meantime." Wade explained to her.

"We'll go." Kim decided.

"I'll have transportation there in five minutes." Wade told her and signed off.

"You sure, honey?" Her mother asked.

Kim shook her head. "No. But missions make sense. Go in, take down the villain of the day, leave." _So long as I don't try to kiss Shego things should be okay, _she thought to herself.

Their ride arrived on time. A helicopter from a company Kim had once saved from Motor Ed. He'd been raiding the company's fleet of planes and helicopters for parts. The ride was noisy, but she and Ron still talked. That made her feel good. No more of the silent treatment during the rides.

* * *

Thirty minutes later they were outside the lair. It was pretty typical. A stone structure that tried to blend in with the background and failed miserably. There were a number of ventilation shafts.

"Vent?" Ron asked.

Kim nodded. "Might as well. Why break a routine that works?"

They both entered a nearby vent and started crawling. Ron was treated to a sight that he never tired of. Despite the chaos and emotional turmoil he found being last in the vents still had its benefits.

"Well. That's a surprise." Kim said from in front.

"What?" Ron asked, trying to look around her to see what the problem was.

"They set a trap this time. Wonder if we can disarm it or if we need to turn back." The redhead mused.

"Let me see?" Ron asked.

Kim moved as close to the side of the vent as she could and he crawled forward. It was a tight fit but soon he was side-by-side with Kim and could see the trap. A simple tripwire that would cause what looked like several blades to slide out of the wall.

"We could cut it." Kim stated. "But we have no idea if we could move the blades back out of the way."

"And if we block them we block the passage." Ron put in his two cents worth.

Kim nodded in agreement. "Any ideas?"

"Glue." Ron simply stated.

"Glue?" Kim looked at him.

"Yeah. I forgot to leave the glue I was using on the twins latest contraption behind. Lucky us. It's perfect for this." He started to wiggle around in the tight spot. Reaching his hand down to his pocket meant accidentally hitting Kim a few times in spots that he tried desperately to avoid. His face was red by the time he got the glue out.

"Perfect." Kim agreed as she saw the glue. Once she would have taken over and finished the job but this time she watched as he worked.

Ron gently pressed the edge of the tube to one side of the tripwire and squeezed a small amount out. He then did the same for the other side. It effectively glued the two points of the wire in place, allowing the middle to be cut. To be certain he also glued the blades in place. He then carefully placed the cap back on the glue before sliding back and letting Kim cut the wire. The two proceeded into the lair.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken exclaimed as Kim dropped down from the vent.

"What are you up to this time?" Kim demanded.

"This time the world is mine." The mad scientist declared. "When the world sees the power of my Sleepatron they will bow before the might of me, Dr. Drakken." He let loose with a laugh.

"Sleepatron?" Ron and Kim asked at the same time.

"Yes. My Sleepatron." The blue man exclaimed again. "No nation on earth will be able to stop me."

"What does it do?" Kim asked.

"What do you think Princess? It puts people to sleep. Yada, yada, yada. Now can we fight?" Shego stepped out from behind the machine.

"He'd going to take over the world by putting people to sleep? Neat." Ron stated.

"Ron. The evil guy's plan isn't neat." Kim kept her eyes on Shego.

"Sure it is KP. No killing. No bloodshed. Just a good night's sleep. The sheer genius is amazing."

"At last someone recognizes my genius." Drakken stared at the person whose name he couldn't recall. "You could take some pointers in respect from the Buffoon, Shego."

Shego shrugged. "It hasn't worked yet Dr. D." She pointed out.

"Too bad we got to stop him." Ron added. "It would have been amazing to watch."

Drakken reach out and touched a button. "All I need to do is press this button and the world will fall into a deep sleep." He pointed at Kim Possible. "Shego, tie her up."

Kim leapt away as the green skinned villainess tossed plasma her way.

Ron watched the two fight. He wondered why Drakken was waiting on pushing the button. Or for that matter why he didn't just order Kim to submit with the threat of pushing the button.

Kim leapt at Shego and launched a punch only to jump back out of the way as Shego tried to retaliate. With Kim out of physical reach Shego threw some plasma. Kim dodged it and ran in close to kick at the supervillainess who barely managed to get out of the way.

Ron turned his eyes away from the two. He'd seen it a hundred times before. His job was to hit the self-destruct, which was going to be difficult. It was there beside Drakken who had his finger on that Sleepatron button. That meant getting Drakken out of the way first. He leaned against a desk and felt it roll. He looked down. It had wheels. Excellent.

He pulled out the glue and carefully removed the cap. He spread the glue across one edge of the desk. He looked up. He was the Buffoon so Drakken, of course, wasn't paying attention to him. Not that he blamed the guy. Watch two attractive women fight or watch the Buffoon. Easy choice to make. As for Shego, she was busy with Kim. He stood back and gave the desk a kick towards the mad scientist. He saw it coming at the last second and grabbed at it, trying to stop it. He succeeded, but his hands were now firmly glued to the desk. No fingers loose meant no button pushing. He watched as Drakken tried to pull his fingers free. Ron knew it was hopeless.

Shego dodged a kick from Princess and looked to see if Dr. D. was still in his place. He wasn't. She would have cursed if she had the chance. Princess kicked her in the stomach and she went flying. _No wonder I lose these fights, _she thought to herself. _I got to watch out for him and myself. Or the Buffoon ends the fight with that damn self-destruct._ She leapt to one side as Princess launched another attack. This time Shego caught her with a punch and sent her flying. It gave her a chance to look at Dr. D again. _Why does he have his hands on that desk, _she wondered. _Why doesn't he get them back on that button._ She threw plasma towards Princess who was getting up, forcing her to dodge out of the way.

Ron watched the fight. He'd seen it so many times he could predict both their movements. He reached down and put two drops of the glue on the floor. "Hey Shego." he called out. "It's self-destruct time."

The villainess threw plasma at Kim and leapt towards him. Exactly as he'd expected. Exactly in the position he'd expected. Between him and the button.

Shego lifted her hands to throw plasma at the Buffoon from a range that couldn't miss. As she shifted her weight she stumbled. The Buffoon slipped behind her and ... She screamed. He had goosed her... Her hands reach around her in shock, grabbing the offended area. She found she could neither move her feet nor remove her hands from her behind.

Kim heard Ron call out the taunt to Shego and wondered what he was doing. Sure it got the pressure off her for a second but it was dangerous for him. Then she saw him goose the woman. _Is he insane, _she wondered_. That's almost as bad as me kissing her. She'll kill him slowly. Hell I might need to kiss her just to distract her from him. Sure it'll be the end of me but it would save him._

Ron dropped another drop of the glue to the floor and kick Shego in the Knee. She sat down on the glue.

Kim saw that last move and realized what he'd done. For the first time in months and months she felt like laughing. Shego had been glued in place. She looked over at Drakken and saw him struggling to remove his hands from the desk. Also glued in place. _I need to ask Wade to get us some of that, _she decided. _It'll make a nice addition to our mission kits._

"Shego." Drakken cried out. "Help me."

"Quiet Dr. D." She replied. "I got my own problems." She was sitting down in a very awkward position unable to move her feet or her hands. She flared some plasma trying to burn whatever it was holding her in place.

"Wouldn't do that." Ron told her. He held up the tube of glue. "Good for over sixteen hundred degrees celsius."

Shego stared at the tube. That would hurt she admitted. She tried to pull loose. It held. "Good one Buffoon." She admitted. "So how are things now?" She inclined her head towards Princess.

Ron shrugged. "One way good, other way not so good." He admitted.

Kim raised her eyebrows. They were talking about her. That she knew she definitely didn't like. She also knew the two had been on a 'mission' together. She wondered how they had worked together and what had been said.

Shego studied the girl. From what the Buffon had said, and from what she saw, she knew the friendship was back in place. So the 'not so good' she decided meant Princess was still acting a bit like an adrenaline junkie.

"Mind telling me what the conversation is about?" Kim demanded.

"Shego?" Drakken called out.

"All right amateurs." A voice called out from the lair door. "Step aside."

They all turned to look. Will Du stood there with another agent. A female.

Will Du surveyed the lair and saw Kim Possible. He leaned close to the female agent and muttered something. Her face turned red.

Shego, with her comet enhanced hearing, froze. She looked at Kim to see if she had heard what the Global Justice agent had said. She couldn't tell. Princess' face was neutral. Shego looked at the Buffoon and felt a chill run down her spine. He'd heard. There was little change to his face but his eyes were different. After they had worked together to stop Willian Johnson she had made a decision. If it ever came down to making the Buffoon or the Princess mad at her she would take Princess. She fought with her hands and feet. The Buffoon, on the other hand, was willing to use freaking nukes. She swallowed and watched, wondering what he would do.

Ron hadn't heard all of what Will Du had said but he had seen him look at Kim and had heard the word 'slut.' He had also seen the other Global Justice agent's face turn red. He walked towards the agent, trying to keep the fury from reaching his face.

"Hello Will." He said. "About time you got here." He took the tube of glue and squeezed some out on the tip. He flicked his hand.

"Out of way the amateur." Will Du, tried to rush past him.

"Okay." Ron answered. "I'm moving. By the way your fly is down."

Will Du's hands immediately moved to his fly. For a second he felt something wet, then it dried and he couldn't move his fingers.

"Watch out. Floor's slippery." Ron told him. He pretended to reach out to help Will Du. Instead he tripped him so he sat down.

Will Du struggled. His fingers were glued to the front of his pants and for some reason he couldn't get up from the floor.

"Oh no." Ron said. "You know, I think you might have got some of this on you. Better be careful. It hard to get off." He held up the nearly empty tube of glue. "And I mean it's hard. You need a blow torch with a seventeen hundred degree flame." He looked down at Will Du's hands. "Hope you didn't get any on you there. If so it's... Well it's bye bye to the little soldier. It'll be burned clean off."

Ron turned and winked at Shego as he said that. He didn't want to scare her. Will Du on the other hand...

Shego watched the Global Justice agent turn white. She wished the Buffoon was just a little more evil. He was fun. She hoped that wink meant he was joking. That sort of flame would hurt. Somewhere she heard Drakken screaming about his poor hands. _Yeah, that Buffoon is fun to have around, _she thought. She would let Drakken remain uninformed for a bit. Telling him would give the joke away. Then she saw the stream of water running from Will Du towards her.

"Don't you dare pee on me!" She roared at the agent, her voice full of fury. "If you do I'll burn it off myself!"

Will Du fainted.

Ron placed the cushion from the desk chair between Shego and the stream of water. Then he turned to the remaining Global Justice agent. "Congratulations." He told her. "You just single handedly captured Drakken and Shego."

"I did?" She asked. The young agent looked surprised at the comment and confused.

"Well Shego just terrified Will Du into fainting. And you're the only Global Justice agent remaining here. So. Yep. Congratulations."

Kim remained quiet. She'd heard Will Du's comment and she'd seen the way Ron had responded. Thankfully the female agent's eyes had been on Shego when he'd tripped her partner. She didn't think Will Du knew exactly what had happened. He'd been off guard from the moment Ron mentioned his fly was down.

The female agent quickly reoriented herself and said. "The rest of the team will be here in a few minutes. You can get a ride home then." She smiled at Ron and Kim. "Thanks for handling those two." She pointed at Shego and Drakken. She looked down at Will Du. "And for getting him out of my hair for a few minutes." She sighed. "Not that that's what he was trying to get into." She muttered to herself.

Kim moved to stand beside Ron. "The ride will be appreciate." She told the young woman.

The agent look down at Will Du. "By the way. Just how do we go about removing that glue." She asked.

"Just remove all the oxygen from the air. It's pretty strong, and heat resistant, but it'll corrode pretty fast if there's no oxygen present. Twenty to thirty minutes." Ron answered.

"Oh. That shouldn't be too tough to manage." The agent thought. "We'll just give them some scuba gear and pump in something heavier than oxygen."

Ron nodded. He wondered why Will Du had been leading the team instead of her. She seemed way more competent.

* * *

Ten minutes later he and Kim were on a Global Justice jet heading back to Middleton. He watched Kim stretch. While he had been just standing most of the time she'd been tossed around a bit by Shego. "Lie down." He suggested.

Kim looked up in surprised but did so. Lying across one of the seats on her stomach. As Ron's fingers moved across her back she sighed in content. She wished... She forced that thought out of her mind. She'd ruined that.

"He was right you know?" She finally spoke.

"About?" Ron kept his fingers moving, gently massaging.

"About me being a ... You know. The S word."

"Would you use that word when referring to me?" Ron asked her.

"Of course not." Kim was shocked.

"But I slept with a number of girls after... You know. So why not?" Ron kept his voice neutral, trying not to dredge up the painful past for either of them.

Kim felt jealousy flare to life in her. She had no right to it and squashed it. "That's different." She finally stated.

"No it's not." Ron insisted. "You slept with three guys, that I know of. For what reason I don't know. That's now between you and them. I slept with two girls. Why? Because they were willing and I was curious. The same rules apply. If you're the S word as you call it then so am I."

Ron was, Kim recalled, an equalist. Male or female he applied the same rules to both. For that matter he applied the same rules to everyone. People to him were just that, people. Whether they were professional athletes or in a wheelchair like Felix. Whether they were white like her or colored like Monique. Rich like the Seniors or dirt poor. She let herself relax more. He wouldn't judge her. At least not on that account. She found herself speaking.

"It was three guys. But I don't know why I slept with them. For crying out loud Ron I stuck my tongue down Bonnie's throat and I know I'm not into girls. When I was fighting Shego I couldn't fight like I should because I was afraid I would do the same to her and she would kill me for it." She found herself sobbing. "And I know mom knows something. She did a ton of tests when I told her about it and won't answer any questions about them."

Shocked, Ron knelt down beside the crying girl. He didn't know what to say. "So you weren't trying to seduce Bonnie?" He finally asked.

"No!" Kim exclaimed. "Ron please tell me there isn't a rumor like that going around."

"There's a rumor like that going around KP." He told her.

"I told you not to tell me." She cried. "I washed my mouth out twenty times after I did that. Why on earth did I do it? And If I did have to kiss a girl why was it Bonnie of all people?" She shuddered.

"Would Monique have been better?"

"Yes." Kim instantly replied. "With her I would only have washed my mouth out two or three times."

Ron sat down. "Have you asked Wade to hack into the hospital computers and find those test results?"

"Yes." The redhead admitted. "Mom refused to say anything and I just had to know. According to the my hospital record the tests were never done. I'm guessing my mother had them done as a personal favor and the data was never entered in the computer. At least not with my name attached."

Kim kept crying, but she felt a little better. Until she had cheated on him there had never been any secrets between them. At least not major ones. Now it was like that again. She decided it was time to stop being just terrified and try to do something. She also knew she had him by her side. He would be trying to think of how this stich could be solved too. She no longer felt so alone. She hoped one day she could repay him for even a fraction of what he'd done for her.

* * *

End of Chapter.

Kim is in pretty dire straits. Yes there is a reason for it. One that she will find out. Along with other things. Next chapter you met a pint sized demon.

The first section of this chapter I cut back on the intensity of the scenes a few times. I wanted to show a Kim who is out of control, knows she is out of control, and is terrified by it. I hope I showed that without going overboard with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own Kim Possible**

* * *

_**The Sensation,... The Blood Samples,... The Pint Sized Demoness,... A Talk With Mrs. Dr. P**_

Kim stared at the alarm clock that had woke her up just a few minutes ago. She felt strange. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but something was different than usual. It was a very minor difference from the way she normally felt, but it was definitely there. It would have been missed it if not for the way she was carefully analyzing in detail the way she was feeling lately. Her highly intelligent mind tried to understand it and came up empty. It was different. No explanation for the difference came to her. Nor could she tell just what it meant. Failing to understand it she tried to recall other times she'd felt this way. Her eyes widened a little as she recalled one other time. She began to chew on her lower lip. The time that Paul Tridon had asked her out. This was how she had felt then.

She laid back on her bed and tried to concentrate. Had she felt like this the time she'd cheated? She couldn't decide. Too many other emotions such as guilt had been assaulting her at the time. She turned her attention to Bonnie's boyfriend. She thought maybe she had felt like this then. It was hard to tell. The sensation was so minor but looking back she thought maybe she had. Her memory was excellent and she often found she could recall past events with great detail. She considered the time she'd kissed Bonnie. Had the sensation been there then? She focused on the event and decided she couldn't tell. The adrenaline rush of the fight would have pushed such a minor change in her emotional status out of her mind.

She stared at the clock again. If she didn't hurry she would be late for school. She didn't move. If she was right going to school would not be a good idea right now. Someone would ask her out and she would say yes. She would add another boy to her list of conquests. Or, vice versa, be added to their list of conquests. She shuddered and slipped down beneath the covers. No, she would not be going to school today.

"Kimmie. If you don't rush you'll be late for school." Her mother called up to her.

Kim ignored her. She had asked her mother about the tests again last night. The same refusal to even discuss them. It was making her mad. Here she was in this sitch and the mother she thought loved her was keeping secrets.

"Kimmie?" Her mother's head poked into the room.

"Get out." Kim ordered.

"You'll be late."

"I don't care. I'm not going." Kim stated.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"What do you care?" Kim retorted.

"Kimmie. If you don't feel okay you need to tell me." Her mother insisted.

"Why? So you can do more tests and keep them from me? How does that help me? I might as well not do them in the first place." Kim was yelling, her voice full of anger.

Ten minutes later Ron poked his head in. "Hey KP."

"Hi Ron." She answered.

"No school today?" He asked.

"No school." She replied.

"Why?"

She told him how she was feeling and what she thought would happen if she went to school. After that mission yesterday she'd decided to be as open as she could be with him. Unlike her mother she knew he was trying to help her.

"I see." He said when she'd finished talking. "I will get a copy of Monique's notes for you from the classes you two share."

"Thanks." She could tell he agreed with her decision. Between his notes and Monique's notes all her classes would be covered.

He disappeared. She reached down and grabbed her Kimmunicator. A few seconds later she was talking to Wade.

"Hi Kim. Shouldn't you be on your way to school right now?"

"Not going today." She told the genius. "How did those blood tests turn out?" She asked. After the mission Ron had suggested she have Wade analyze her blood and she had provided a sample. The wade-bot had collected it.

"Strange."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She felt a sense of panic.

"Just that somehow the sample must have been contaminated. At least that is what the lab that did the analysis claims." The genius shrugged. "Not sure how it could have happened. I watch you draw the blood and it shouldn't have been contaminated. I would chalk it up to the lab making a mistake somewhere."

"Oh." Kim sighed. Too much more of this and she would need a padded cell.

"No worries Kim." Wade assured her. "Just take the sample again and I'll have the lab rerun the tests."

"Oh. Okay." She got up and got the supplies. Given her mother's profession there were quite a few medical supplies kept in the house. Her mother liked to be prepared for emergencies. Wade watched closely as she took the sample.

"Okay. I'll have the wade-bot come over and get it. I'll also take an empty vial and a syringe. I'll scan those myself to see if they're contaminated and send the blood off to the lab."

"Thanks Wade." She told the genius.

"Sure you don't want to tell me more about what's going on?" He asked.

Kim hesitated. Wade was a super genius. He would know things that she and Ron didn't. However the matter was so embarrassing and personal she couldn't bring herself to talk about it with him. "Maybe if the blood tests show something." She told him.

"Okay. Take care Kim." The screen went blank.

* * *

Kim flipped a page in Monique's notes. The writing, unlike Ron's, was perfect. Clear. Precise. Very easy to read. She looked at the one's Ron had took. Scribbles. She knew they were complete. Lately he'd been doing pretty well in school and did a good job of taking notes. It was just that other than him no one could read them. She smiled briefly. Rewriting them would help her commit them to memory. She went to work on the task as she listened to him, Ron, work with the tweebs from just a few feet away, on the other side of the sofa. The strange sensation had went away and she felt good. For a short time she could relax and know he was close.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

She grabbed at the Kimmunicator. "You get the results back yet Wade?" She asked immediately.

Wade frowned. "Sort of."

"Sort of?" Kim repeated.

"Yeah. They were contaminated again. Not sure how that's happening. The supplies you're using is clean. I checked them myself. There was no way it could have been contaminated when you took the sample. No way it could have been contaminated on the way to the lab. I'm confused. I would say it's a lab error again but they're not having the same trouble with the other samples they're analyzing. Sorry Kim." The genius shrugged.

Ron knelt beside her. "What sort of contamination is it?" He asked.

"Biological. If the blood tests were right there's no way Kim would be up and walking around. She wouldn't even be alive."

"The same type of contamination each time?" Ron asked.

"Exactly the same. The two lab reports are identical."

"Strange." Ron mused.

"It is." Wade agreed. "That's not what I called about though. There's been a series of break-ins stealing medical equipment. I've detected a pattern and if I'm right the next break-in should be at a warehouse close to you two. I was wondering if you wanted to check it out."

Kim looked over at Ron who looked back. "Sure Wade. When will the ride be here?"

"No rush. The break-ins always occur at nine p.m. You got a few hours yet. I'll have the ride pick you up at eight-thirty."

"Okay. We'll be ready. Try and track down that contamination if you can. It's pretty important."

"I'll try." Wade promised her. The screen went blank.

* * *

A taxi picked them up at eight-thirty and dropped them off at the warehouse fifteen minutes later. The two sat, side-by-side, resting against the wall of the warehouse.

"How are you feeling now?" Ron asked.

"Okay. At least that weird sensation is gone."

"Good."

"I'm hoping if I keep a look out for it then I can avoid any situation where I does something stupid." Kim told him.

"That's what I was hoping too."

"Wonder who the thief is. Not the sort of stuff any of the villains goes after other than DNAmy." Kim mused.

"On that note I wonder where DNAmy gets her parts for that stuff she makes. Have we ever had a break-in where it was her stealing stuff?" Ron wondered.

"Not that I can recall. I guess with her genius she's more than capable of making the money to buy what she needs." Kim looked around, wondering when the thief would show up.

A dark figure approached the door and Kim stood up. She blocked the path to the door. Ron stood behind her. The two of them studied the figure who was clad in black. Their eyes could be seen, the same color as Kim's own. Their height and frame suggested a child. They both knew that could be deceiving.

The figure studied Kim back, seeming to ignore Ron. The eyes blinked several times, as though puzzled. The mouth opened to speak but shut again. Then the thief opened a small container around its neck and took out a small red pill that it swallowed.

"You might as well give up now." Kim stated.

The figure ignored her. They stood still for maybe thirty seconds and then moved. They crossed the distance, three meters, between then in a second and launched a kick at Kim.

Kim felt the crushing blow despite the battle suit she wore. The speed of the attack hadn't even allowed for the thought of dodging. Only reflex allowed her to partially block the fist that came flashing down immediately following the kick. She grabbed the hand as it tried to withdraw and twisted it behind the thief's back. She heard them give a brief cry of pain. It sounded like a child. A girl. She didn't have time to ponder that as the thief kicked backwards. The grazing blow left her leg in pain. Twisting the thief freed themselves and flipped backwards.

Kim kept her position in front of the warehouse door. Both her chest and leg hurt. The thief appeared to be unharmed. _Extremely fast, _she thought to herself, _but not as strong as I am._ She and the figure studied each other.

"Why are you stealing this stuff?" Kim asked. The warehouse contained several gene sequencers. Not the sort of stuff most villains went after.

The figure remained quiet. She approached slower this time and studied the woman in front of her. They were stronger than her, that was unusual. But she was quicker. That would decide the fight. She wanted to stop and talk. To find out who the woman was. But the voice in her ear insisted she keep quiet. 'No talking!' It instructed. She resisted the urge to talk. To satisfy her curiosity. She rushed in for another attack. The redhead in front of her tried to block the attack but was too slow. The red pills made the difference. She watched the redhead leap back, pain on her face. That made her feel bad. She didn't like hurting people. And she couldn't even talk to ask them to move aside.

Kim gasped for breath. That hit had hurt.

Ron usually let Kim handle the fighting. She was better at it even with him practicing every day lately. But he had watched and came to the same conclusion as the thief had. That her speed would carry the day. He studied the girl's hands. From the cry, he like Kim, assumed it was a girl. They wore plastic gloves. The gloves formed points on the knuckles. Not sharp enough to cut flesh, but they would make the girl's punches a lot more painful. The tips of the girl's fingers had a similar arrangement. More pointed than normal fingers. Enough to make a thrust hurt more, but not to cut flesh. There was a brace on the bottom of the glove. It would make chops hurt more. The plastic strip on the back would let the girl block some attack without taking as much damage in return as she normally would. Ron would bet there were similar bracers on her arms to let her block attacks with her arms without getting hurt. All in all the device was pretty simple. Still it enhanced the girl's fighting ability quite a bit. Offense that hurt more, defense that took less damage.

She launched another attack at the redhead who was blocking her way. A punch aimed at the stomach. It was a feint. As her opponent tried to block it she grabbed the hand and flipped her onto her back. She then threw the true attack. Another punch aimed for the solar plexus. She sensed movement behind her and twisted away before she could finish the attack. It was the blond boy who was with the woman. His movements were slower. Not a major threat. She would have liked to talk to him too but she figured if the voice wouldn't let her talk to the girl then it wouldn't let her talk to the boy either. She hated that. What could just talking hurt? The two had been talking to each other earlier, before she had approached. Why couldn't she have talked too? She hated the voice.

She launched herself away as the redhead took the initiative this time. Rushing at her in an attempt to overwhelm her before she could react. It was too slow. She flipped out of the way. With the boost the red pill gave her she was way faster than normal. Of course those pills also hurt sometimes. She hated taking them. She hoped it didn't hurt this time. Not when her opponent was so strong. Even as things were if the redhead was to get in close her superior strength would be dangerous. Too dangerous to risk.

Kim back off from her rush as the small thief flipped out of the way. She was too fast.

The thief studied the two. The blond wasn't a threat. But he could interrupt her at a critical point in the fight. Just like he had a few seconds ago. It would be easier to take him out first. The voice had taught her well in human anatomy. She knew males had weaknesses females didn't. She made a rush at the female who prepared herself. It was a feint. Just outside of her reach the thief twisted around and aimed a kicked at the blond. She let her momentum continue the turn and flipped away before the female could react. The male was on the ground. In pain. She hated that. From the sound of it it was a lot of pain. The female was looking at the male with concern on her face. And then back at her with rage. She wondered if she'd done something wrong. It was how the voice had instructed her. But something in the fight had now changed. Before it had been sort of like a game. A serious one, but still a game. If she won she got what she came for, if she lost she would run away. Now it didn't seem like a game any more. The redhead hated her now. That hurt. She wished she could explain. And the blond was still on the ground. It seemed he was really hurt. She hoped it wasn't serious. She hated this game.

Kim glared at the tiny thief who had just given her best friend a devastating kick in the groin. He was in pain and that fueled her rage. She knew she might be facing a child but she didn't care. If she could just get a hold of the midget for a few seconds she would teach her the meaning of pain. But how to do that? The little imp was so freaking fast. She could feel the adrenaline flooding through her veins but it was useless against the speed the other girl hard. If only she could keep hold of her for a few seconds. In a way it was like her and Shego, just with the situation reversed. Shego had strength, Kim had speed. In this stich Kim had strength while the girl had speed.

Ron gasped through the pain. If he hadn't learned to wear protection on these missions that kick could have ended with him in the hospital. He forced himself to ignore the pain and get to his feet. "KP." He asked. "Just how much do you want to beat her?"

"A lot." Kim growled. "She's just too fast."

The thief studied the boy. She was glad he'd gotten up. But his slow movements said he was out of the game. She was glad he had got up. It meant she hadn't hurt him too bad. And with him being so slow she wouldn't have to hurt him again. That was good. The two were talking again. She wondered what it was about. If it was about the fight. She wanted to talk too. The woman sent a look her way that made her gulp.

"If you can keep hold of her can you win?" Ron asked.

"I think so. She's fast, but I'm stronger. And I got the battle suit to protect me."

"Here."

She looked down to see what Ron had given her. The glue from their last mission. What did... Oh. She turned her attention back to the pint sized demoness and grinned.

This wasn't fun. And soon the red pill would wear off. She hoped there wasn't any pain this time. If the fight took too long then she might have to take another. Then there would be pain. A lot of it. She cringed. She had to finished this fast. She moved in again and avoided the redhead's attempt to block. She managed a kick that staggered her opponent. She jumped back out of the way and circled. She moved in and launched another that the redhead failed to block. If she kept this up the fight would be over before the red pill wore off. She moved in again and launched a punch even as she was jumping back. This time the redhead managed to block it. To her surprise the jump failed. Even though the redhead hadn't managed to grab her she was still held in place.

Kim took the two blows. They hurt like hell even through her suit. Each time the little demoness had managed evade her attempt to block or grab her. The third time was the lucky one. The punch was aimed at her stomach and at random Kim had focused her defense there. The hand with the glue on it blocked the girl's attack and held her so she couldn't jump away. Kim twisted her arm so the girl was held in place and launched her own punch at the solar plexus of the little imp. She held back. She didn't want to hurt the girl. But she also wanted to finish this fight. And the girl had kicked Ron in the groin.

Pain spiked in her stomach and chest. She would have cried out if she had had the breath. She twisted, trying to break free. She failed. Another blow came her way and she used her free arm to block it. She didn't know how the other girl was holding onto her but this was bad. She tried to use her free arm to repeatedly hit her opponent while kicking her at the same time. She got in a number of blows but her opponent had a suit that protected most of her body. And she rained blows back at her. Slower, but each one hurt more.

"Stop fighting! Stop fighting!" Kim was yelling. The girl was hitting her like crazy and Kim was forced to hit her back. Sure she wanted to make her pay for that kick at Ron but enough was enough. She didn't want to hurt her.

Ron saw the fight was getting out of control. Kim was getting hurt but she was now winning. She was able to pin the girl and stop some of her attacks. But the girl still refused to stop fighting and Kim was forced to defend herself. He ignored the pain and moved in to help her as best as he could. If nothing else they could see just who they were fighting. He reached out and pulled the hood away from the girl's head. He blinked. He knew her. Sort of. Knew the face anyway.

Kim was startled as the hood was pulled from the girl's head. She found herself looking into a face she knew better than anyone else's.

Pained spiked in the girl's chest. Not from the fight. From the pill. She could tell the difference. She had to get free. She had to get away. She twisted frantically, desperation driving her, and pulled. She cried out in pain as she felt her flesh rip. Then she was free. She didn't even look down at her blood soaked arm before she turned and ran. In a second she disappeared into the darkness, grabbing at the chain around her neck. Finding the pills in it. The white ones. She took three of them. In a few minutes the pain in her chest subsided. She looked down at her arm. There was blood running down it to her hand where it dripped off. Getting free had hurt almost as much as the red pill had. Her whole body ached. The last few seconds of the fight had left more than one bruise. She was going to hurt for a while. And the voice wouldn't be happy. She hadn't got the gene sequencer.

Kim stared down at the hand of her battle suit. There was flesh on it where the girl had twisted herself free. Skin, maybe an inch square. The hand of the suit was covered in blood. The sound the girl had made as she twisted free had chilled her blood. The shock of seeing the girl's face had added to it. In that time the little imp had made her getaway.

"KP. I think it time for a really serious talk with your mother. Whether she likes it or not." Ron stared into the darkness where the girl had disappeared.

"Me too Ron. First thought we need Wade to run a test to make sure." She stared down at the flesh and blood on her hand.

* * *

They entered the house together. Both quiet. Both wondering just what was going on. Kim lead the way to her mother's home office. It was she was most likely to be. Kim tried the door. Locked.

"Who is it?" Her mother's voice came from the other side of the door.

Kim gripped the lock and twisted. Her suit added to her strength and the metal twisted. She tore the knob off the door and walked in.

"Kim! What do you think you're doing?" Her mother's expression was dark. Full of anger, also worry.

Kim dropped the ragged piece of flesh on her mother's desk. It was still covered in blood. "Do you know what that is?" She demanded.

She watched as her mother looked down at the flesh. "Flesh. Human. Kim what happened? Where did this come from?" Came the shocked response.

"Do you know whose flesh it is?" Kim stared at her mother, fury in her eyes.

"How would I know? Kim did you hurt someone? Tell me! Please!" There was panic in her mother's voice.

Ron turned away. He studied the charts on the wall. They were interesting. He looked at one. It was labeled RBC. He knew from his own yearly trip to the hospital for physicals that it meant 'red blood cell count.' He look at the number beside it. Six point eight million per microlitre. From Biology class he knew red blood cells were responsible for the transport of oxygen throughout the body. Something in the back of his head was nagging at him, telling him the number was wrong. He looked at the gender on the chart. Female. Then he recalled what it was, From class he knew the normal range was around four to five million for a woman. Nearly seven million was way above normal. He knew he was on the verge of discovering something important. He just didn't know what it was yet.

"Ronald. Stop looking at those. That's personal information." Mrs. Dr. P's angry voice came from behind him.

He ignored her and looked at the next chart. It was an analysis of testosterone for someone. He looked at the gender. Female. Women he knew had some testosterone, just not as much as men. He looked at the figure given. A hundred nanograms per decilitre. The number seemed familiar.

"Ronald." Mrs. Dr. P was screaming at him.

He moved to the next chart. Estrogen. A value of six hundred was listed there. That made no sense. Again the number seemed familiar.

"KP." He called out.

"What is it Ron?" Kim was furious. Her mother was ignoring her and instead focusing on Ron.

"I think these charts are your blood work. The tests your mother won't talk about."

"What?" Kim was at his side in a second, staring at the charts.

"They aren't!" Mrs. Dr. P screamed. "Get away from those." Then she sat down at her desk and watched the two examine the charts. She wondered where Ron had learned enough about biology to even know what they meant.

"How do you know they're mine?" Kim asked.

"Look at the values. They make no sense. But they are pretty much the same as the ones on the chart Wade gave you. The one he said proved the blood had been contaminated." He and Kim had spent over an hour looking at those results trying to puzzle out what they meant and where the contamination had come from.

"Oh. You're right." Kim pulled out the results for the tests Wade had done and started comparing. The numbers matched. "But he said I would be dead if I had values like those." She finally stated.

"I know." Ron kept looking at the chart. Then turned his attention to the next one. It wasn't a chart but a 3D image of a brain. It looked strange as well. If the rest of the charts were Kim's he figured this was too. "KP. You're brain is wrinkled."

"And just what you do know about brains Ronald?" Mrs. Dr. P asked.

Ron shrugged. "Actually quite a bit. That the human brain has five regions and their basic functions." He pointed to the 3D image. "For example this is the Pituitary Gland, this is the Hypothalamus, this is the Brain Stem, this is the Cerebrum, and this is the Cerebellum." He paused. "What I don't get is why KP's Cerebellum is so large. It's nearly half again the size it should be and it's too wrinkled."

"Where did you learn that?" She asked.

"From Wade. Rufus is such a smart learner that Wade did some experiments on him. Including scanning his brain."

"Kim isn't a naked mole rate Ron."

"No. But Wade showed me comparisons between Rufus' brain and human brains. Did you know Rufus has twice the wrinkling of the brain as a normal mole rat. That explains why he's so intelligent."

Kim listened in, not making any comment. Ron had just called her brain weird. She wondered just how weird it was.

"All brain's aren't exactly alike you know Ron."

"No. But the Cerebellum of Kim's is a bit too large. And it's a bit too wrinkled. Though that would explain a lot. It controls a person's balance, movements, and coordination. Things she's superb at. Way above normal. Now here's her brain with distinct difference in that particular spot."

Kim swallowed as her mother kept quiet. She could tell Ron was winning the debate. Her mother wasn't speaking any more it seemed. She turned and asked her mother. "Do you know what that is?" She pointed to the flesh on the desk.

"Not unless you tell me." Came the weary reply.

"That came from a person I fought today. A person who looked exactly like a twelve year old me."

"Maybe they just resembled you Kim. You know, like Joss does."

"I had a DNA comparison done. Their DNA is identical to mine. She's a twin, just younger." Kim stated.

"Oh." Her mother said, staring down at the flesh. "How bad did you hurt her?"

"I'm not sure. She ran off. I think she's okay." She sat down across from her mother. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing. At the moment." Her mother assured her.

Kim waited. Finally her mother began to speak.

"When I got pregnant I was so excited. I wasn't ready, it wasn't planned, but I was so excited. So was James. We were ecstatic. It changed our whole view of life. I got a job here and demanded reasonable work hours so I could be there for you as you grew up. James did the same at the space center. Then I met a woman. She suggested I get you tested for possible genetic disorders. The tests came back bad. I'm not sure if they were faked or not. At the time I believed them. But I've run tests on James and myself since then. There was no way you could have had those disorders."

"Genetic disorders?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. We would have done anything to save you and the woman offered a way. It was illegal. A new technology to use a virus to replace damaged genes in a living organism. It was experimental and with humans test subjects very unethical. But we were desperate. We would have tried anything. You were, or so we thought, going to die anyway. We would have sold our souls for even a one in a million chance of saving you."

"What happened?"

"They weren't just looking to fix people. They were trying to improve them. Neither Jame nor I knew that at the time. They did the procedure. We got lucky. You survived. We later found out they recruited six other women to have the procedure done. They all miscarried. You were the only one it worked on."

Kim gulped. "You sure there was nothing wrong with me?"

"We're sure. For you to have had those disorders either Jame or I would need to have the bad genes. I did the tests later on when the technology became more available. When my position at the Middleton hospital gave me access to the resources. We don't have them. You were probably perfectly healthy. That woman, the people she worked with, just wanted guinea pigs for their experiments."

"What happened to them?"

"I thought they disbanded. With six in seven dying I would have thought common sense would have made them give up human experimentation. I guess they didn't. The woman disappeared."

"What's wrong with me?"

"At the moment nothing. You're healthier than anyone else on the planet. Also stronger and faster than any woman your size could expect to be. Your hormones are causing you trouble. That will settle down. The brain is a pretty remarkable organ. It will change a little and you will go back to like you were before."

"So I will stop trying to screw every guy in school?" Her mother flinched at the language.

"Yes. Your hormones will balance out eventually. From the tests I did probably very soon. Another month at the most. You're almost eighteen. You're body is still undergoing a lot of changes. That's what caused the trouble. You're unique. Evolution hasn't programmed your brain to deal with the changes. But it will adapt."

"You said 'at the moment.' What do you mean by that?" Ron looked at the woman he considered a mother.

"She's strong. Fast. Too strong. Too fast. Her body even with a better than normal capacity for healing will eventually start to break down." Mrs. Dr. P sobbed. "Eventually the stress will cause something to break. Probably a stroke or a heart attack. She's will probably live to thirty with perfect health. After than she could die anytime. Certainly before she's thirty-five." Mrs. Dr. P broke down completely. "I'm sorry Kimmie, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,..."

"I will never have children?" Kim asked. "They might die young too?" She felt the shock and let it pass. She guess she'd been 'programmed' to deal with that.

"With the changes I doubt you could have children. You would miscarriage like those other six did. If you did carry them to term I don't know what they would turn out like. There might be a one in a billion chance they would be normal."

"Oh." Kim said. "So no family for me." She felt tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry Kimmie." Her mother was weeping.

Kim felt Ron watching her. He'd always been there, guiding her in some way. Teaching her mercy, empathy, compassion. She knelt beside her mother and hugged her. "At least now I know I the score." She said. "Was pretty bad being so confused. So scared." She let her mind consider the situation for a while. She was angry, afraid. She'd expected to live to a ripe old age of eighty assuming the missions didn't get her. Now she knew she had around twelve years left. Seventeen at the most. She wasn't young anymore. She was middle aged. Half her life lived. And she would never have the kids she'd dreamed off. She wouldn't even have time enough to see them grow up if she could. It was devastating.

She held her weeping mother. She wanted to be angry at her but how could she be. Her mother, she knew, had told her the truth. That she and her father would give their souls to protect her. They'd been tricked. They felt as much pain as she did. She could see that in her mother's eyes. She felt Ron's arms close around her. His cheek pressing against the back of head. She would be okay. They held each other for a long time. After a while they separated.

Ron sighed. Kim was taking it okay. Mrs. Dr. P was pulling herself together. He hated to disrupt the current calm, however morose it was.

"There's one thing left that hasn't been explained." He said. "Who was the girl Kim fought earlier today? She was a clone wasn't she? And she's just like Kim. That group is still out there playing god with human life."

The two of them froze.

"Kim was the only one who survived." Mrs Dr. P stated. "They must have found a way to clone her so they could do more research."

Kim thought of the girl she had fought. A younger her. Someone identical to her. A sister.

* * *

End of Chapter.

Genetic engineering. Of course it had to be something like that. To explain Kim's abilities it comes down to four basic possibilities.

- she's an alien.

- genetic engineering.

- mystical powers like Ron.

- something like Shego's comet powers.

Kim's 'out of control' problem it seems will sort itself out pretty soon. However her life will be pretty short. And she will never have children.

Kim sees the clone as a sister. I wonder how they will get along.

Reviews: The titanium based glue isn't necessarily a glue meant to be used in space. That would be very very bad unless you were designing something you wanted to come apart once it was in space. The tweebs could be using it instead for a ground based receiver/transmitter for a satellite.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own Kim Possible**

_Remember Ron, in Stopping the Unstoppable, did gain possession of a hovercraft. Why he didn't tell anyone about it? Your guess is as good as mine. Ron is Ron. Also recall a lot of his activities there were illegal._

* * *

_**A Talk With Shego,... A Talk With Kim**_

Kim stood in front of the hospital with her mother. Once the situation had been explained to her it only seemed logical to let her do more tests. They were needed to show just what her body, and mind, were doing. At least now she knew what the sitch was. It was bad but she wasn't alone. Her parents were there to support here. Ron and Monique, she knew, were also with her a hundred percent. That helped. And she had to be strong. She had a sister out there somewhere. A sister who was in the hands of those monsters.

Kim shuddered. She had opened the possibility of reverse engineering the changes that had been made to her. Both her mother and Ron had shook their heads at that. It wouldn't work. In the womb her body had yet to fully express its genes. Now that she was nearly full grown changing those genes would probably kill her. Her body had reach a sort of equilibrium and throwing that equilibrium off would be bad. They had given examples. None of them good. They could, her mother had explained, replace ones of the genes that gave her her strength with a normal gene but since her body had already built up the muscle required for that strength there would be no immediate changes. Then Ron had pointed out that if that same gene affected her ability for fast healing then she wouldn't heal the damage that extra strength was doing to her body. Her veins and arteries could weaken and she could have a heart attack or stroke. It was too dangerous.

It was then that Ron had suggested another possibility. It made her shudder even more. Have DNAmy cross her with some lizard that had good regeneration. Her body would be able to regenerate any damage done and she would still be mostly Kim Possible. The keyword was _'mostly.'_ With the mutation created by crossing her with a lizard she _would _be part lizard. She hoped he was joking about that. Still if she reached thirty and death scared her too much it was an option. Just not one she wanted to contemplate.

_Whatever, _she thought to herself. There were tests to be done and then she had to find her sister. While that sister might, like her, have only thirty years to live Kim wanted them to be good years. Years of living a life, not years of being a test subject to monsters.

They had spent hours last night creating a detailed description of the woman, Cindy Caltron, who had set up the procedure for her mother. Everything from what she liked to what she disliked. Not to mention a very detailed portrait of her. Still it had been eighteen years. The way she looked would have changed. They couldn't even be sure of her hair color as her mother thought it had been dyed. Kim knew they didn't have a hope of finding her that way.

That left the second way. Whatever organization the woman belonged to needed equipment. That was made obvious by the thefts. She would met her sister again and that would lead back to the organization. Kim planned to give them a personal demonstration of what their creation was capable off. She flexed her hand and imagined what it would feel like. And who knew. They might even have some data in their records that could help her. From the talk between her mother and Ron she knew that was just about her only real hope. It was a pretty slim one.

She looked around. She wish Ron had come with her for the tests. But that, she knew, was too much to ask. Whatever the circumstances she had done what she had done. It was enough that he had her back. She hoped he wasn't in too much pain. He tried to hid it but that kick in the groin was still hurting him.

* * *

Ron was thinking. Shego would have recognized the deadly serious expression on his face better than Kim would have. He considered the last fight Kim had had with her clone. Or, in Kim's words, with her sister. Kim had been outclassed. He wondered why. Kim had the same genes with the same extra strength and speed. Being older she had been larger and stronger than the girl. She also had years more experience in fighting along with a battle suit. So why had she been losing? The only thing he could come up with was the pill the girl had taken. It had seemed like a ritual the way she had took it. The way she had silently stood still until its effects took hold.

If that was the case then what would be the affect of the pill on the girl's body? It couldn't be good. Kim was going to die at thirty. If that pill increased the girl's strength or speed, as he thought it did, then the affects on her body must be devastating. She wouldn't live to thirty.

He moved carefully and looked out across the street from the Bueno Nacho restaurant he was at. He had to move carefully to avoid the pain. That kick in the groin still hurt. In a fight he might try his best but he wouldn't be of much help. Not against someone like that girl. He needed muscle. And he knew where to get it.

Ron pulled out his Kimmunicator and called Wade.

"What's up Ron? Still no luck finding Cindy. All I know is it's not her real name." The genius was talking as soon as his image appeared on the screen.

"Didn't think you would Wade. I just wanted to know if you knew where Drakken's latest lair was."

"Hrm. Still a bit early. Global Justice freed them from that glue and had them in a cell but Shego got out less than two hours later. She broke Drakken out yesterday. He wouldn't have had time to do much yet."

"No clue at all?" Ron insisted.

"Well. There's some indication of a villain setting up a lair just two hundred kilometers south of Middleton. It might be something else though. Like a government base being built or a private company setting something up."

"Okay. Thanks Wade." Ron signed off. He stood up and stretched as much as his damage vitals would allow.

* * *

He sat in the hovercraft and studied its sensors. Definitely a lair. He landed the craft beside the door, still cloaked. The sensors around the door didn't see the craft and so gave no warning to those inside.

Ron opened the door and stepped out. The sensors left just enough room for that. He wondered who had set the system up. He figured it was Drakken. Shego was more competent. He walked into the lair, unopposed and unnoticed.

"What's up Dr. D?" Ron asked, using Shego's term for the man.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken yelled and looked around.

"Really? Now do I look like a girl?" Ron asked. The greeting had startled him. The man was obsessed with Kim.

"But..." Drakken looked around. "She's always here when you are. Who are you by the way? I can't seem to recall your name."

Shego remained sitting. She would get up when Princess arrived. Still, something seemed off about this visit. For one thing the Buffoon had used the door, not the vents. And Princess usually entered the lair first.

"So what's the latest plan?" Ron asked, taking a seat just a few meters from the mad scientist.

"My plan? You hear that Shego? He wants to know my plan. You could take some pointers from the Buffoon."

"You don't even have the machine built yet Dr. D." Shego pointed out.

"No I will get it built though. Then I will be the ruler of the world. Everyone will bow to me or I will fossilize all the jello in the world." Drakken let loose with a crazed laugh.

"Fossilized jello?" Ron asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, my Jello-Fossilizer will turn all the jello in the world to nothing more than brightly colored stones unless the world bows to me, Dr. Drakken." He turned and waved at a partially completed machine.

"Sorry to say Dr. D, but I can see a few holes in that plan." Ron looked at Shego.

She shrugged. "I told him it wouldn't work." She went back to her magazine.

"What are the flaws?" Drakken demanded.

Shego blinked. "What? You ignored my points but you're going to listen to the Buffoon?" She roared at the suddenly terrified mad genius.

"Now now, Shego." He tried to placate her. "I was just asking for a second opinion. Nothing more."

She went back to reading her magazine. Her fingers flashed plasma for a second and one of the page got burnt. "Damn. I hadn't looked at that page yet." She muttered to herself.

Drakken looked at the Buffoon. "So, the Buffoon thinks the great Dr. Drakken would come up with a flawed plan?" He puffed out his chest and tried to look threatening.

"Yes." Ron answered. "When has one of your plans ever worked?"

"Well." Drakken struggled to think. "This one will." He insisted.

"No it won't." Ron insisted back.

"Why not?" Drakken asked.

"Because rich people don't eat jello. They're rich. They eat imported chocolates or something. And they rule the world. Why would they care if all the jello in the world gets fossilized?"

"But some of them must eat jello." The mad scientist insisted.

"Maybe, but not enough to surrender to you over it. Would be easier to just start eating something else. Chocolate cake maybe."

Drakken frowned. He knew his plan was perfect. It had to be.

"Besides." Ron said. "You got two wires crossed there. It would just blow up if you turned it on." He pointed at the machine.

"No it wouldn't." Drakken insisted.

"Will too." Ron retorted.

"Will not. Drakken replied.

"Will too." Ron said.

"Will not." Drakken shouted. He turned and flipped a switch. "See." Sparks erupted from the machine. Drakken remembered it wasn't finished yet and that some of the circuits weren't completed. That he knew was bad. The energy pouring into the machine had nowhere to go. He dove behind a console.

Ron took cover behind a desk.

Shego seeing the rest run for cover joined Dr. D behind the console.

The explosion was pretty small. It was mostly sparks as the machine melted down.

Ron rose from behind the desk and took his place in the chair again. "You know. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe those wires weren't crossed after all."

"Great." Shego muttered. "You melted down your own doomsday device. Not that it would have worked. But still..." She shook her head and went back to her magazine.

Drakken stood and stared at the melted remains. He turned to look at the Buffoon. "Shego. Tied him up."

"About time he realized you shouldn't be just sitting there chatting." Shego said to Ron.

Ron held up his hands. "Please Shego. No rough stuff okay. I sort of got... ah... let's just say I got a little injury during my last fight."

"You look okay to me." Shego said, looking him over.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were a guy." Ron muttered half to himself?

"Oh?" Shego asked, curious. "Anyway I still got to obey Drakken's orders." She lit her hands.

"What about the self-destruct?" Ron asked.

"Not letting you near it." Shego stated.

_Warning: Self Destruct in thirty seconds, twenty-nine, twenty-eight, ..._

Shego stared at the Buffon. "How?" She demanded, preparing to run.

"Don't hurt me and I'll stop it." Ron offered.

"It can't be stopped once started." Shego said. She paused. "But okay if you stop it I won't hurt you."

The countdown stopped at twenty-one seconds.

Shego stared and sighed. She really wished he was evil. "How?" She asked.

Ron shook his head. He moved in the chair and let out a small groan of pain.

"You really are hurt?"

"Yeah." Ron admitted.

"Shego." Drakken shouted. "Don't just let him sit there."

"What do you want me to do, Dr. D? He can set off the self-destruct."

"Well." Drakken didn't know how to answer.

Ron looked at him. "Sorry about the Jello-Fossilizer Dr. D. I really did get those wires confused. Why don't you just get on with your next plan. Not like I can stop you."

Drakken muttered and left the room.

Ron sighed and tried to get comfortable in the seat. It was futile. He took out a bottle of Advil and took two. Chewing them dry.

"So. How did you get past the security system like that." Shego asked.

Ron looked at her.

She sighed. "Okay. Classified information."

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The two of them jumped.

"Not now." Ron muttered. "Just a few seconds Shego." He pulled the device out.

"Hiya Wade. What's up?" He asked.

"I just ran some numbers. Assuming they need a gene sequencer then there are only two options. The one at Middleton Hospital. Or those at the warehouse. I predict there's a seventy percent chance they will try again tonight."

"Again? They just failed."

"Yeah. But those are the two options and if they need one they don't have a choice. They will try the warehouse again. There's a ninety-eight percent probability they will try between now and the end of the month. I figure it will be sooner rather than later."

"Okay. That's good to know. Means the wait won't be long."

"By the way Ron where are you?"

"I got to go Wade." He turned the device off. He turned back to Shego. "Want to bargain? Some information in return for your help."

"We teamed up once. What makes you think that will ever happen again?" She was interested.

"I will tell you how I'm setting off the self-destruct." Ron told her.

Shego's eyes widened at that. _That would be pretty nice to know, _she admitted to herself. "The catch?" She asked.

"You got to work for me until a problem Kim and I ran into is solved."

"How long?"

"Not sure. Not too long I hope." He pulled out a hardcopy of Cindy Caltron that Wade had made up for them. He showed it to Shego.

Shego grabbed the picture. "Where did you get this?" She demanded. The picture erupted into flames as plasma flowed around her hands. Fury burned in her eyes. She lifted her lit hands towards Ron. "Where?"

Ron gulped. "I take it you know her?" He asked.

Shego stared back at him. "How do you know her?" She demanded.

"From a mission. From what we know so far she's a monster who doesn't care if she kills people. That's why I wanted your help." Ron didn't take his eyes off Shego's.

Shego turned and threw plasma at the melted machine on the floor. It melted even more.

"I take it you know her." Ron asked. He kept his voice calm.

"You could say that. Sort of." Shego admitted. "So she's not a friend of yours?" She asked.

"Right now she's our worst enemy. Bad enough to make me want to recruit you to help against her."

"Oh." Shego went quiet. "I'll help. No payment necessary." She wanted to know how that self-destruct was being set off. But even as a villain she had morals. She had her pride. Revenge took priority.

"Shego?" Ron reached out and touched the villainess on the shoulder.

She looked at the hand. He didn't remove it. She recalled how they had talked back when Willian Johnson was the problem. How they had worked together. How they had talked. She let the hand remain. "I know her. Sort of." She started. "You know we grew up in an orphanage right? Me and my brothers."

"Yeah."

"Well I had friends there. Some of them got adopted. As for me and my brothers, whenever anyone came to see us we acted bad so they wouldn't take us. We wanted to stay together. But we made friends with some of the other kids. And after they left we kept in contact. Two of the girls were Mia and Tia, identical twins. Smart, pretty, nice. For a while they were my best friends. They were there for eight months. During that time we did everything together." She went quiet recalling the past.

Ron remained silent. He kept his hand on her shoulder, offering what support he could.

"It was strange they remained there that long. Like I said. Pretty. Smart. Nice. Anyone would have jumped at the chance to adopt them. I think they were like my brothers and I, acting bad when anyone came so they could stay together. But that woman came one day. The next day they were gone. They didn't keep in contact or anything. Then six weeks later we were told they'd died." She went silent for a long time.

"They were young and healthy." She started speaking again. "The orphanage did physicals whenever any children came in. They were in perfect health. The autopsy said massive stroke. For both of them. Twins or not the odds of that is just plain crazy. Their remains were cremated. The medical examiner who did the autopsy died three months later in a car accident. The woman disappeared."

"She's in Middleton somewhere now." Ron told her. "And we got a way to find her. It might take some time though."

"I don't care. I just want her to ..." She knew the Buffoon wouldn't agree to burning her.

"She's doing human experiments Shego. She will be in jail for a long time. For the rest of her life."

Shego nodded. It would have to do. If she could control herself at the time. If not then she would have no regrets.

Ron took out his Kimmunicator. Wade appeared immediately.

"Ron?" He asked. He was trying to look around to see where the other member of Team Possible was at. He could have used the tracking chip, or the Kimmunicator, but he and Ron had had a long talk about privacy.

"Wade, another piece of info for you on Cindy. She adopted two girls, identical twins called Mia and Tia, from Go City orphanage. Not sure if she used the same name."

"Give me a second Ron." The genius began typing. "Strange." He finally said. "They aren't in the orphanage's database."

"They were there. Keep checking. Give me a second." He turned the device off and turned to Shego who was still lost in thought. "What was the woman's name at the time, the name of the medical examiner, the person in charge of the orphanage, and were there any people who might remember the two of them?

Shego gave him as much information as she could.

Ron turned the Kimmunicator back on and relayed the information to Wade. "That should help some." He told the genius. "They might be able to erase some information but not all of it."

"That's enough to help the search." Wade agreed. "And identical twins? I could see why they would want those. One to test on and the other as a control subject."

Shego growled. How could the nerdling speak so calmly about them. She could recall the way they'd smiled, had laughed.

"What was that?" Wade asked at the sound of the growl.

"Remember Wade, just because they were in an orphanage doesn't mean there weren't people who didn't care about them."

"I know that Ron." The genius was suddenly more serious. "That's another two lives to add to the six fetuses they caused to miscarry. And what they did to..."

"I better go." Ron cut him off. He didn't want Wade talking about Kim's situation where Shego could hear. He put the Kimmunicator back in his pocket.

"Six fetuses?" Shego asked.

"Seems like the group that woman belongs to likes experimenting on pregnant women."

"Oh."

"And Shego. When we catch her. Burn her if you want but leave her alive. We need information from her."

Shego's eyes went wide at that. The Buffoon was saying burning was okay.

"Now for the contract." Ron said.

The two sat together for an hour before all the details were settled. Then Shego went to _ask_ for vacation time from her boss. Ron stared at the ceiling of the lair. He'd learned the two girls had been nine years old. They'd had their whole lives ahead of them. The woman wasn't a villain. She was a monster.

"I wonder if DNAmy knows anything." Ron asked when Shego returned.

"I considered that myself since she is one of the world's leading scientists in genetics. Turns out she doesn't."

"Oh." Ron sighed.

"You really mean it. You won't try to stop me if I burn her some?"

"So long as she can talk afterwards."

"Wow. So this is really personal?"

"It is." Ron answered.

Shego handed the Buffoon a device. "It's a modified cellphone. You can use it to keep in contact. But I want it back afterwards. No letting the nerdling look at it."

Ron nodded. "We'll be standing watch at a warehouse at nine tonight. The woman, or at least the organization she works for, needs what's in there."

"I'll be there." Shego assured him. "In a hovercraft, cloaked."

"Try not to burn the thief though. She's just a twelve year old kid who the woman uses."

Shego blinked. "Wait. A twelve year old and you and Kim can't handle her?"

"Long story, that." Ron said. "You'll probably find it all out soon enough."

He tried to get up and groaned. He took two more Advil. He stood up and hobbled to the door. "See you later Shego." He called back.

Back in the hovercraft he pulled the Kimmunicator out. He reset the record he had on it. The one of the self-destruct activating. It was simply. When needed he would play the tape. The sound of the countdown meant everyone fled. With everyone gone it was easy to get to the button and set it off. Even if deactivated it only took seconds to reconnect the wires.

* * *

Later that night he and Kim stood guard at the warehouse. He was sitting down. It was less painful that way. Kim was pacing around. He hadn't told Kim about Shego yet. He wasn't sure how to go about it. Working with her arch-foe was going to be a blow to her pride. He wasn't sure she was up to that sort of shock given all she'd been through. She would find out if the girl showed up. It would be necessary then.

The girl didn't show.

"I don't think they will try it in broad daylight." Wade told them. "I put the odds at seventy-four percent tomorrow night."

"Change the warehouse shipping orders." Ron told him. "Make it appear like the sequencers are going to be shipped to another country in a day or two. That will force their hand."

Wade ran the calculations. "That will work. If I set the shipping date to two days time there's a ninety-eight percent chance they will try tomorrow night."

Ron nodded. "Good. Want to find them as soon as possible." He looked over at Kim. "And I want that girl out of their hands too." He hadn't told her about Shego but he had given her the rest of the information. She knew about Mia and Tia. He wondered if Shego would even have a chance to burn the woman. Kim might kill the monster before Shego had the chance.

He turned back to the Kimmunicator. "And Wade. Make sure there's a tracking device in every one of those machines."

"Already done. And I got one placed on the Middleton Hospital gene sequencer too."

"Good. Thanks Wade. Night." He closed the device.

"Guess it's time to head home." Kim said.

"Yeah. Some help KP?"

Kim helped him stand up. "You sure you shouldn't have a doctor look at it?" She asked.

"Already did. Had a few errands to run earlier today but then came back and saw the doctor. It should be okay." He grinned at her. "Trust me KP, that's one part of my body I'm going to take extra care off. I'm not quite ready to lose it yet."

Kim found herself smirking back at him. "I bet." She grinned.

"What did Mrs. Dr. P say about your tests?"

"They came back pretty good. Seems things are settling down. In a week or two my hormones should be back to where they were before. At least that's what we're hoping."

"We'll talk then." He told her.

"Talk?"

"Yeah. You know. About us. About the prom. About Josh. Before when we talked about it it wasn't really you. It was you under the influence of all those changes. When you're you again we'll talk. I want to settle things once and for all."

"You mean if we will still be friends?" Fear spiked through her whole body.

"No KP. We'll always be friends. I know how I feel about you. I still feel the same way. I understand what you did and, now that I know why you did it, I accept it. It wasn't your fault."

Kim heart soared as she realized what he meant. That there was still a chance for them.

"But." He continued. "I need to be sure of how you feel. For that we need to wait until you're back to normal. I can accept your decision either way."

Kim smiled at him. Despite the sitch, for the first time in ages and ages, she felt happy. "So. We'll talk then. But Ron, even if I do go back to what's normal for me I'm going to die young. And there won't be any kids."

"I know." He answered. Looking at her.

"And I can't promise I won't go crazy again. Though my mother can keep a close tab on me. A test every week or so."

"I know." He told her.

"And there are other girls out there. Ones you could grow old with. Have children with."

"I know, KP."

"Some really amazing girls." She thought of Yori and Monique.

"I know, KP."

"We'll talk then." This was too important to mess up.

* * *

End of Chapter.

Fossilized Jello? You know I'm running out of take over the world ideas. Wait. I just thought of another. Whew!

Not much action this chapter. More next one.

Ron says they'll talk. He still loves her. But he's not going to risk anything until she's back to normal. Until she can be sure of her feelings. She still loves him, but is that an affect of her altered hormones (like it was with Josh) or is it something that will remain after she gets back to normal. Perhaps the hormones explains the prom, why she saw him as something other than a childhood friend. And if it happened once then what's to stop her altered state from messing things up again.

Forgiveness can be either a strength or a flaw.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own Kim Possible**

_Review questions/comments:_

_Using Drakken's Brain Switcher - Something I didn't think of. I have seen it used in a few stories though. Once where Ron was dying from cancer. It's not the path this story will take. Let's assume Drakken got hit too many times in the head with Shego's plasma and forgot how to make another one._

_William Johnson in Stopping the Unstoppable - Looking back I might have messed up. I claimed the process he underwent replaced each cell in his body. Which would lead one to believe he had the same metabolism and would still need air. Then later I claimed his body used thorium as an energy source. A contradiction. Sorry. On the vacuum part. The guy could survive a nuclear explosion. The vacuum of space wouldn't be a big deal to him._

_Time: Just a few hours after the last chapter._

* * *

_**Kim's Dilemma,...**_

Kim turned over in her bed. Sleep refused to come. Her mind was focused on those words, '_We'll talk then_.' Her heart was beating so fast. '_We'll talk then_.' She turned over again. Hope wasn't gone. He still loved her. She knew she still loved him. Would love him forever. And that was where the problem lay. Confusion reigned in her heart. Her desire to respond to his love versus her desire to do what was best for him.

She thought of Monique. Intelligent and kind as well as beautiful. And she was normal. She could live to a ripe old age. She could have children. And she had feelings for Ron. Not as strong as Kim's own. Not yet. But the seeds were there. And the two of them got along so well together. They had a lot in common and were comfortable around each other. Her and Ron would make a good couple.

She thought of those words again. '_We'll talk then_.' She knew she loved him with all her heart and all her soul. But the last few months had humbled her. She knew that sometimes the best thing to do was to step aside. Once she would have laughed at that. No more. Maybe when they had that talk she should lie. Say she wanted to be best friends and nothing more. She might not have Ron but there would other compensations. She might live long enough to see him have children. Children she could, for a short time, hold and watch. She wondered what it would be like. To hold something so precious. She thought maybe it would be like the first time she had held one of the tweebs. She could clearly recall that moment. She had held Jim first. Her father had had his arms around her to make sure she was careful. It was a moment she would never forget. Even if the child wasn't hers she thought holding one of Ron's children would be like that. A moment etched forever in her memory.

_**Shego and the Baton,... **_

Shego watched the two leave. She could have left too but she didn't feel like it. This was the first clue she'd had in nearly two decades of what had happened to Mia and Tia. She could recall them so clearly. The way they'd teased her. Not maliciously, just out of fun. Drawing her away from whatever book she had in her hand to play with them. A game of hide-and-seek. Or hopscotch. There hadn't been much at the orphanage but the three of them had always had fun together. She hadn't had comet powers back then. She'd been just a normal girl doing normal girl things with her friends.

She set the hovercraft to maintain a position fifteen feet above the warehouse doors and settled back to take a short nap. It was still a few hours before daylight and the sensors would tell her if anyone approached the hovercraft. And hence the doors.

The girl wondered if she would see the redheaded woman again. The one who looked so much like her. Or the boy. She wanted to talk to both. Of course the voice wouldn't allow it. She hated that. Just talking wouldn't hurt anything. They'd told her they would cut her vocal cords if she talked to anyone. She didn't want that. It sounded like it would hurt. But then a lot of what they did hurt. She approached the warehouse. The way seemed clear but then a woman jumped down in front of her. Maybe from the top of the warehouse? The girl wasn't sure. It looked like the woman had appeared out of nowhere. Her hair was beautiful. Long and black.

The girl sighed. The way to the warehouse was blocked again. She would have to fight. She knew that from the stance the woman had taken. She reached into the container she wore around her neck and pulled out a pill. A red one. She hoped this one wouldn't hurt. Maybe if she could ask the woman would move out of the way. It would be so much easier. Why wouldn't the voice allow that? She wanted to talk.

Shego eyes opened immediately at the sound of the alarm. Her hand moved automatically to silence it as her eyes looked at the sensor display. A black clad figure was around thirty feet away and slowly approaching. She pulled out a cellphone much like the one she'd given the Buffoon. She typed in the simple message, 'girl is here,' and hit send. She set the priority to ten so the phone would keep buzzing until he looked at the message. She opened the hovercraft door and dropped to the ground.

Shego watched the girl take a pill. The Buffoon had warned against that. But the movement had been so swift that Shego had had no time to react. Now it looked like the girl was waiting for something.

"What's your name?" Shego asked. The girl remained quiet. She lit her hands and the girl's eyes went wide. There was fear in them. Even as a villain Shego hated doing that to a little girl. "What's wrong with just telling me your name?" She asked. "At least then I would know what to call you."

She could feel the pill starting to affect her. She hoped there was no pain. The woman asked her name and she wanted to answer. Maybe if she did they wouldn't need to fight. Maybe the woman would even help her. She didn't seem bad. Then the woman's hands seemed to burst into fire. She gulped. She really hoped she didn't have to take two red pills. She could die if she did. But the voice had told her to get the gene sequencer no matter what. She didn't know what death was like. She had seen the animals the voice worked on though. When they died it just meant they didn't move any more. She didn't want to be like that. She liked moving. She wondered if there was pain when you were dead.

The woman asked her name again. The girl sighed. She had to fight. But those hands frightened her. She couldn't go back without the gene sequencer. The woman's voice sounded so nice. Not at all like the one in her head. If only she was allowed to talk.

"I don't want to hurt you." Shego told the girl. It was true. The girl moved with a burst of speed that took Shego by surprise. She only had time for two bursts of plasma before the girl was on her and kicked her in the stomach. For a kick from a twelve year old it hurt. Still comet powers kept her on her feet and she grabbed for the girl.

The woman claimed she didn't want to hurt her. The girl believed her. She didn't want to hurt the woman either. But the pill had taken affect and she needed to get past the woman before it faded. She didn't want to die. She moved as fast as she could, hoping the flames wouldn't hurt. The woman shot two balls of it at her and she slipped between them, barely. She felt her skin tingle. Then she was close enough to kick and she did so. She expected the woman to go down. The green and black suit she wore didn't look like a battle suit. Not like the one the redheaded girl had had on. The kick should have knocked her down. Instead she reach out for her. She flipped backwards, out of range.

Shego rubbed her stomach. Then she lifted her hands and started throwing out plasma. She tuned it down a little. Enough to stun the girl if it hit but not enough to harm her. It was futile. It was like trying to hit Princess, only worse. The target was smaller and faster. How someone could be faster than Princess Shego didn't know. Princess was bad enough. At least the girl didn't hit as hard as Princess.

The girl dodged. Sometimes she felt the fire come close enough to tingle but it never hit her. She was glad of that. She knew fire hurt. The voice had used it on her a few times to test her pain threshold. That procedure, as the voice had called it, had hurt. A lot of their procedures hurt.

She dodged more plasma. If she kept this up the red pill would wear off and ... She gulped. She raced in for another attack and felt the fire graze her. It hurt. But not like the voice's fire had. Maybe the woman wasn't really trying to hurt her? Then she was in close. She kicked at the woman again who winced, but remained on her feet. The girl twisted around and punched at her opponent's kidneys. The first blow landed but she was forced to dodge backwards as the woman turned and grabbed for her. The plasma followed her and she dodged.

Shego rubbed the spot the girl had hit. It hurt. She had taken note of the glove the girl wore. It would add to the damage. She threw out more plasma. Useless. But maybe it would delay things until the Buffoon or Princess got here.

The girl dodged. She couldn't delay. She rushed in and launched another kick before leaping out of the way. Then another. The woman was stronger and more durable than the redhead, but she was also a bit slower. She launched two more kicks in quick succession. The woman remained standing. _What was she made of_, the girl wondered. This was getting her nowhere.

She recalled what the voice had told her to do in this situation. Reluctantly she pulled out the baton she'd been given. She didn't want to do this. Why couldn't the woman just move out of the way. Why wouldn't the voice just let her talk? To ask the woman to move out of the way. She set the switch on the baton to ten. Maximum charge. The voice had told her to use that level. It would kill, she'd been told. She looked up at the woman. She was staring at the baton.

Shego watched the girl pull a baton out of the kit she carried around her waist. Watched as she set the charge level on it. This, Shego knew, was going to hurt. Even from this distance she could tell the charge had been set to max. It would kill someone. She wondered if the girl knew that. Then she saw the girl was crying. Yeah. She knew.

The girl felt the affects of the red pill wearing off. She had no time to lose. She looked at the woman and wondered if she knew what was going to happen. From the way she looked at the baton she thought she did. Yet she still didn't move out of the way. Still didn't run. Why? She drove herself to move as fast as possible. Fire came at her and she dodged. Then she was in close and the baton crashed against the woman's head. In the split second before it hit she felt her fingers, of their own will, moved the switch down twice, setting the device to eight. Nonlethal. In her mind she saw the unmoving animals the voice had finished playing with. The ones that were dead. She thought maybe the woman liked moving too.

Shego watched the girl's charge. She threw out all the plasma she could, still keeping its intensity low. Then the girl was in close and she felt the blow land. The impact of the blow along with the electric charge dropped her to her knees. Then she fell over, stunned.

The girl looked at the woman. She was still. Unmoving. But her eyes were open and the girl could tell she was alive. She want to say sorry but there was no time. And the voice wouldn't allow it. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she turned to the doors. Several kicks broke the lock and she was inside. She grabbed two of the machines. She switched them on for a second, just long enough to see the readout and make sure they were working. Then she slipped them into the two bags she'd brought with her. She'd heard the voice talking about the bags with the other voices. She wondered why the bags had a lead coating and just what that meant. There had been some talk about a tracking device. She didn't know what that meant either.

The whole process took less than twenty seconds. Then she was outside running. The woman on the ground was moving. Still stunned but alive. That made the girl feel good. She'd got what the voice had asked for and the woman was still alive. She had made it to the safety of the shadows when the pain struck and she fell to the ground. She gasped for breath and struggled to reach the container around her neck. She took three of the white pills. She forced herself to her feet and kept moving. A second red pill would have killed her for sure. She was glad she hadn't had to take one. But then, everything the voice played with died eventually. She would be no different.

Shego struggled to her knees and then fell back on the ground. She'd seen the girl's eyes as she swung the baton. That last second decision. The girl was no killer. Not that such a blow would have killed her. But she would have been stunned for longer. And with repeated blows rendered unconscious. Then the Buffoon was there. She waved, pointing in the direction the girl had took. He gave her one last glance and then vanished back into his own hovercraft. She forced herself to stand and called her own hovercraft to her. She staggered inside. She needed a minute to regain her full senses before she too gave chase.

_**The Chase,... **_

The buzzing sound brought Ron out of his deep sleep. He and Kim had been up late keeping an eye on the warehouse. He had only just managed to get to sleep. He blinked his eyes and wondered what the sound was. It wasn't coming from the phone downstairs, and it wasn't the Kimmunicator. He came fully awake as he realized it was the phone Shego had given him. He flipped it open and read the text message, _'girl is here.' _

He leapt out of bed grabbing for the Kimmunicator. Wade appeared immediately. "Get Kim to the warehouse now." Ron ordered

Wade started typing. Obeying orders even as he asked. "Why?"

"The girl is there." Ron told him. He hoped Wade wasn't video taping their conversation. He had been sleeping in the buff since even his boxers hurt. Sometimes being a guy was a pain. Literally. He pulled on his clothes as fast as he could.

"How do you know?" Wade asked. "Wish that place had a security system I could have kept an eye on." He added.

"I left someone to keep watch on the place." Ron told him.

"Who?"

"Never mind that. Get Kim there. That girl is fast. They will need her help to catch her."

"What about you?"

"I got my own ride. Besides can't afford to waste the time having a ride pick me up."

"I'm on it. " Wade told him.

Ron signed off and stumbled down the stairs. He'd left his own hovercraft in the backyard, cloaked. He pressed the key that came with it and it uncloaked. He rushed aboard as fast as his condition allowed. Soon he lifted in the air and headed for the warehouse. He wondered how Shego was doing. The girl had more speed than Kim. But Shego was tougher. She would be able to hold out until he got there. Not that he would be of much help. Kim was the one who was needed. And the girl. If he was right about those pills... He gulped. He hoped she didn't die. If she did he would kill the woman himself. She had caused enough misery.

The trip to the warehouse only took a few minutes. He was surprised to see Shego on the ground. He was out of the hovercraft and trying to run to her when she waved her hand pointing. He got the message. Seconds later he was back in the air scanning for heat signatures.

He moved slowly. At maybe twice the speed Kim could run. He kept his eyes on the scanners. Especially the infrared one. He set it to show someone the size of the twelve year old girl in a different color. There were a lot of people, and animals, within scanning range. He kept heading in the direction Shego had pointed. After a minute he began to lose hope. If the girl had been picked up by a nearby vehicle she would be lost in all the heat sources the scanner was picking up. And if she was in a building they wouldn't be able to distinguish her from any other kid who was at home.

He kept moving. And got lucky. He spotted a heat source that was the right size, was still outside, and was moving fast. At a slow run. He was over it within five seconds. It was the girl. She was jogging, maintaining a steady pace.

"Buffoon. Spot her yet?" It was Shego on the radio.

"Yeah. I'm right above her. Can't pick up anything from those tracking devices though."

"Did you expect to?" Shego asked.

"Not really." He admitted. Anyone capable of rewriting someone's DNA would be smart enough to know about tracking devices. In finding the woman they'd had only two hopes. To capture the girl and get her to tell them. Or to follow her if she managed to escape. They'd hoped to get a tracking device on her during the fight, but this would do.

"She's got good endurance." Shego's voice came over the radio again.

"So it seems. You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. She used a baton. One with an electric charge. It just stunned me for a few minutes."

Ron thought for a few seconds. "Know what the setting was?"

"Don't worry Buffoon. It wasn't set to kill. I think she was ordered to though. But she's no killer and couldn't go through with it."

Ron breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad to hear that." He admitted.

Then they ran into a problem. They left the rather open area the warehouse had been in and entered a residential district. There the girl began to use alleyways. When she did they lost visual sight of her and, at times, even the infrared scanners were baffled. Many of the buildings had children in them. Some who were, at this hour, rushing around to get ready for school. Plus in a few cases the scanners couldn't even penetrate the buildings to detect the girl.

It became a game where they would dart around the buildings and try to guess where she would come out. Most times they guessed right. She was maintaining a pretty straight line. Other times they guessed wrong. Once they lost track of her for over two minutes. Ron plotted a line in the direction she had been heading. Then he and Shego got in front of where she should be. They picked an open area. He was relieved when she appeared, still maintaining her pace, a minute later. She was barely within range of Shego's sensors. If he had been alone he would have lost her.

They were both relieved when she left the built up section of the residential area and entered a more open section. Shego flew over her and took a closer look. The girl had taken off her hood and seemed like nothing more than a young jogger out for a morning run.

"Ron?" Shego's voice came over the radio.

"I know Shego. She looks like Kim."

"A clone?"

"Yeah. At least we think so."

"Great first I had Princess beating up on me and now I got her clone beating up on me." Shego muttered. "Is she a real human or something like Drakken would cook up?"

"She's as human as you and I are." Ron told her.

"So no hurting her." Shego repeated the order Ron had given when they'd formed a contract. It wasn't really a question. She now understood why he had been so insistent on that clause.

"Definitely not. She's just a kid. Around twelve."

"She grew up under that woman's care?"

"We think so." Ron answered.

"Poor kid." Shego watched the figure jogging beneath her.

She maintained the pace for a long time. It was six kilometers before she slowed. She paused and looked off into the distance.

"Wherever she's going, she doesn't want to go there." Shego commented.

"Yeah." Came the reply. Ron zoomed in on the girl's face the same as Shego had done. He could see where she'd been crying. She looked ... broken. That was the word that came to mind.

The girl resumed jogging at a slower pace. Soon she entered what seemed to be an industrial area. She entered one of the buildings.

Ron took position at one corner of the building, Shego took another. From those two view points they could see all entrances. Their scanners showed the girl inside along with one other person.

The Kimmunicator had long ago let out its three usual beeps and a light had lit up indicating a call trying to come through. Ron had ignored it, focusing on not losing the girl. Now he picked it up and hoped he hadn't worried Kim too much.

"Ron? Where are you?" Wade immediately asked. He'd tried the tracking chip and then tried to locate the Kimmunicator. Both attempts had failed.

Ron flipped a button on the hovercraft's dashboard. Normally the hovercraft would try and prevent all tracking attempts. "Try and locate me now." He told the genius.

Wade's fingers flew over the keyboard in front of him. "Found you." He said.

"The girl is in a nearby building along with, I think, one other person."

"You managed to track her? That's a relief. I will get Kim over there right away. She's freaking out Ron. When I couldn't find you she started searching around the area."

"Let her know I'm okay. Is Global Justice getting in on the action?"

"Yeah. They're forming a team. Seems they've been trying to find that woman for over ten years."

"Put me through on a private channel to Dr. Betty Director."

"Okay. Give me a second."

The screen flickered and he was looking at Dr. Betty Director. Head of Global Justice. "Hello Ron. What can I do for you?"

Ron looked at the woman. She looked busy. "You know the person Wade has been trying to locate?" He asked.

"We know of her. Ten years ago she did some human experiments that we became aware of. Thanks to the information Wade provided we've now learned just how she's moving around and have tracked her steps back to twenty years."

"How many lives has she been responsible for?"

"Over twenty children that we know of so far. Make that closer to sixty if you include the fetuses she's experimented on. Why?"

"I have a favor to ask."

"Oh?" Dr. Betty Director sounded curious.

"You want that woman? Right? It tops capturing someone like Shego who has yet to kill anyone? Or even seriously hurt someone?"

"Shego is involved in this?"

"She's the source where Wade got some of his information on that woman. Without Shego you would still be looking for her."

"What do you want?"

"While this situation is going on for Global Justice to lay off Shego. She will be here and we owe her for helping us find the woman."

Dr. Betty Director seemed to think for a bit. "Agreed. But only for this situation."

Ron nodded. "Just for this situation." He agreed.

"I better get back to forming that team. I assume you and Kim, along with Shego, will be entering the building before we get there?"

"That's up to Kim."

"Okay. I'll get back to Wade then." She disappeared from the screen.

"You hear that Shego?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. Thanks. I would still have stuck around but at least now I won't have to burst out of prison again."

_**Kim and Shego, Allies?,... **_

Ron stepped out of the hovercraft and set it to hover around twenty feet above the ground. He saw a car approach and Kim came flying out of it. Her arms closed around him.

"Ron." She cried and then she stood back to look him over for injuries. "You're okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, KP." He smiled at her. He groaned at he tried to move. "Well except for you know what. That still hurts. I won't be doing much fighting this time around."

"That's okay."

"No it isn't. She would have beat you last time and probably will this time."

"Not much we can do about that." She told him. She couldn't even try the glue trick again. The tube was empty and there was no more. It had been experimental.

"Well. I sort of went and hired some muscle for the job." He took a deep breath.

"Muscle?" Kim asked. Looking around.

"Morning Princess." Came a voice from above.

Kim looked up. She blinked. Shego was there looking out through the door of a hovercraft. She looked at Ron. "Don't tell me..."

"She's the best person for the job KP." He explain.

"But..." Kim sighed. Who was she to complain. That was her sister in there. Any deal, even one with a devil, to make sure she was safe. She trusted Ron. If he claimed Shego was the best for the job then so be it. "Just how did you go about hiring her?" She asked. The reluctance in her voice was obvious.

"She has a private matter to settle with that woman too."

"How much did you tell her about my situation?" Kim looked up again knowing Shego could hear them.

"Nothing. She knows the girl doing the stealing is a clone of you though."

"So she doesn't know about the ..." Kim thought about her messed up DNA.

"No." Ron guessed what she was thinking.

"Or about ..." She thought about her _conquests_.

"Just the one." Ron admitted. He recalled he'd told Shego about Josh back during the William Johnson situation.

Kim's eyebrows rose. Her face went red.

Ron gulped. "Sorry."

Shego looked at the dashboard. The figures inside where moving around. "Hate to break this up." She told the two. "But it seems like they're getting ready to move out."

"How do you know?" Kim asked.

"Infrared scanners." Shego kept looking at the scanner.

"I wanted to wait until Global Justice got here." Kim sighed.

"Since when do you wait for Global Justice?" Shego asked.

"This is way too important to mess up." She replied. "No hurting the kid." She added.

"Not my style Princess."

"I can guess how the woman is going to react." Ron told them. "She's going to tell the kid to handle us and then take off. And with the kid's speed she has a good chance of succeeding."

"So how would you handle it?" Shego asked.

"Kim and I will go in. The woman will tell the girl to stop us. Meanwhile Shego will wait outside for the woman and grab her as she leaves." He looked up at Shego. "Be sure to get inside as quick as possible after you stop her. Kim will need your help. Hit the girl with plasma if you need to."

"Ron..." Kim started to disagree.

"Kim. Those pills the girl is taking is probably killing her. I want her stopped as fast as possible and in a hospital where she can be looked after."

"And for that plasma might be best. It will keep her from taking more if Shego hits her with it." Kim reluctantly agreed.

Ron nodded. "Sorry KP."

"I just want her to be okay." Kim looked at the door they were near as though she could see her sister through it.

"Better hurry." Shego told them. Looking at the sensors.

_**The Battle,... **_

Ron looked at the door. They could have Shego burn through it but then they would know she was outside waiting. Best to just pick the lock. He knelt down, slowly, trying to avoid the pain, and went to work. It was a simple lock and it opened in less than fifteen seconds. He stood up. He opened the door and he and Kim entered.

The girl was busy loading a truck while the woman was sitting down eating.

The woman looked up. She looked surprised. "Kill them." She ordered.

The girl dropped what she was carry and it smashed on the floor.

The woman screamed. "Careful with that."

The girl wondered how they had found them. She hadn't seen anyone following her. There had been a lot of warnings about that. She knew she would be punished later. And she was going to have to kill. She felt something inside her break. She didn't want to kill. She pulled out a pill and took it. She rushed the redhead, launching a punch. It hit but the redhead didn't seem to feel it as much as she had before. The pill hadn't kicked in yet and she wasn't wearing her gloves. She danced backwards but the redhead followed her.

Kim absorbed the girl's first punch and rushed her as she tried to back away. She launched her own punch and it landed. The girl make a small cry and Kim flinched. She didn't let up on her attack. She wanted to try and stop her before that pill took affect. She launched another punch which the girl avoided. Then the girl seemed to be moving faster. Kim tried to grab her but she danced out of the way. A return punch made her winch in return.

Ron watched the woman run for the truck. She was inside and moving before Ron could make it halfway across the floor. He was forced to dive to one side. The tracking device her threw at it missed. The pain had messed up his aim. He hoped Shego was ready.

Shego waited. She heard a truck coming and lit up her hands. It appeared. moving fast. She tossed plasma at it and it started to slow. She threw more plasma and the door of the truck vanished. She was beside the woman in a second, pulling her out. She lit her hands again and threw plasma down at her. The woman screamed. Shego threw more and the woman went unconscious.

Shego looked down at the woman. She had changed over the years but it was her. She saw something in the woman's hand. She picked it up. It was a complicated transmitter/receiver. Whatever it was it was important. The woman had been reaching for it when Shego had pulled her from the truck. On it, one button, with a plastic cover, was marked the word _terminate._ Shego shuddered. She had a feeling what the device was for. The woman was going to call for help. That help was the girl inside. And the terminate button meant just that. It was something to terminate the girl should the need ever arise. Shego looked down and poured more plasma into the woman. She grabbed the woman and marched into the building.

Kim was in trouble. The girl was faster. And she was no longer aiming where the battle suit protected her. She was aiming for Kim's throat and head. Kim was barely managing to block the blows. She was throwing a few punches of her own but not as many. And none were landing. She was actually glad when Shego came in.

Shego took a survey of the situation and immediately tried throwing plasma at the girl who was forced to stop her attack to dodge out of the way. Some of the plasma came close to Kim.

"At her. Not me." Kim screamed.

"Sorry Princess. Guess it's a habit by now."

She had been winning. She just couldn't bring herself to kill. The voice would kill her for that. Maybe if she just beat up the redhead it would satisfy the voice. Then the woman with the black hair was there and she was throwing fire again. That was bad. She would have to take another pill. Two pills hurt more than one. And it could kill her. She didn't want to die. And the two were talking. She wished she could too. No time even if the voice allowed it. She looked at the door. The voice was unconscious. She would be angry when she came too. She had failed to protect her. She would be punished for that. She wept.

She rushed at the redhead again. This time she turned to keep her between the fire throwing woman with the black hair and herself. She threw punch after punch, forcing the woman to go on the defensive. Finally after several attacks she got in a clear hit. The redhead went down. She turned on the black haired woman but was forced to dance out of the way of the fire again.

"Damn. Princess didn't last long." Shego muttered. She kept up the barrage of plasma, forcing the girl to back away but not hitting her.

The girl wondered if that was the name of the redhead she had just knocked out. Princess. A plan came to her. If she could knock out the other woman and save the voice maybe she would be happy. Maybe the voice would not tell her to kill any more. She leapt in close and kicked. The black haired woman stumbled back but remained on her feet. Plasma followed her as she leapt away again. Some of it came close enough to tingle. She wondered why it tingled instead of burning.

Ron watched, knowing he had vanished from the attention of the two fighters. He looked at Kim and hoped she was okay. The girl was so fast. Shego wasn't going to hit her with plasma. Not unless the pill wore off and then the girl would just take another. And then perhaps another. Something inside him told him that would be the death of the girl. And perhaps of Kim. She wouldn't be able to face the fact she hadn't saved her sister.

He didn't have the speed or the strength to face the girl. However... He watched the fight a few seconds more. Then, unnoticed, he dropped down behind the desk the woman had been sitting at, eating, when they had first arrived.

Shego wondered how long she could keep up the plasma. It wasn't as though the supply was unlimited. The girl was jumping in to launch a kick and then jumping back. It was hurting, but it wasn't anything major. She saw the girl reach up to take another pill. The Buffoon had warned her those pills might be hurting the girl. Shego upped the plasma level and the girl was forced to jump backwards. "Don't. They're hurting you. So why take any more?" She asked.

The girl wondered why the black haired woman cared if the pills hurt her. That was strange. The voice never cared. Still she needed the pill if she was to win the fight. Dodging the massive increase in plasma had made her drop the one she had already taken out. She reached in for another.

Ron silently cursed. He had had a plan. The girl was moving all over the place trying to use her speed to overwhelm Shego. He had planned to make a trap. A simple loop from the computer equipment on the desk with one end tied to the desk. When the girl came near he would have simply used the loop to snare her for a few seconds. Long enough for Shego to finish the job. But he hadn't been given time and from Shego's words he knew the girl was going to take another pill. It would have worked. The girl had lost track of him. She wouldn't have seen the trap until it was too late. Her attention was fully on Shego.

He had no time to think. No time to prepare. She was too strong for him to hold on to. If he tried she would just twist away from him. He searched his mind for a solution and it came up with one. A simple one. He reach out from under the desk, grabbed the girl's pants, and pulled.

The girl had the pill ready. She was watching the fire throwing woman closely, knowing she would try to stop her. That she had to jump and take the pill at the same time. Then she felt something tugging at her leg. She jumped. Or tried to. She went rolling across the floor, tangled in her pants. She wondered how they had fallen down. The pill was still in her hand. She tried to take it and roll at the same time. The fire hit her.

Shego was preparing to try and stop the girl from taking the pill when she saw the her try to jump and fail. She went rolling on the ground, her pants around her knees. Shego fired. The plasma connected and the girl went still. She wondered how the girl's pants had fallen down. It was the sort of thing that happened to the Buffoon.

"Tie her up." Ron crawled out from under the desk.

"You depants her?" Shego asked.

"It worked didn't it? And she deserved it for the kick she gave me." Ron muttered the last part.

"Kick? So that's what's causing you so much pain." Shego tried not to laugh.

Ron sighed. "Just make sure she won't get loose like Kim and I do all the time okay?"

Shego went to tie the girl up. Ron went to check on Kim.

A moan came from the doorway. "Blast her again." Ron ordered.

Shego gladly did so. She fired three more bursts of plasma just for the fun of it. Then she tied up the girl, taking great care not to hurt her. The girl already looked broken.

Ron checked Kim's pulse. It seemed normal. From the bruises on her face it seemed she had taken quite a beating. But nothing too serious. Mrs. Dr. P would probably keep her in the hospital for a few days though. He would have done the same if it had been his choice. Perhaps for even longer than Mrs. Dr. P would.

"Look at this." Shego was holding out the object she'd took from the woman. She explained her thoughts on it.

"Damn." Ron cursed. He pulled out the Kimmunicator. "Get them in your hovercraft Shego."

"Did you get her?" Wade was asking immediately.

"Yes." Ron replied. "But right now Wade I want you to call Dr. Betty Director and have her prepare an operating room in their Middleton base. Have them bring Mrs. Dr. P there. Make sure the room is secured from outside transmissions."

"Is Kim..."

"No. But the girl probably has a device implanted that someone could detonate remotely. I want it out now. I'm guessing it's in her head and Mrs. Dr. P is the best surgeon in the world for that."

Wade gulped and nodded. "On it." He started typing.

"We will also need a bed there for Kim. She got knocked out and I'm betting Mrs. Dr. P will recommend bed rest."

Wade nodded again and kept typing.

"We're coming in one of Drakken's hovercrafts. Make sure we don't get shot down."

Wade nodded once more and kept typing. Ron close the Kimmunicator.

Shego had called the hovercraft to the door. She grabbed Kim by one hand and the woman by the other. She pulled them both along the ground to the hovercraft. She figured Kim's suit would keep her from getting hurt. As for the woman. Well... Shego hoped she did get hurt.

Ron stood up and grabbed the girl. It hurt like nothing he had ever felt before to carry her but he wanted her in that operating room now. And that device out.

Shego saw the Buffoon was bringing the girl and took the pilot's seat. Soon as the door was closed she cloaked the craft and took off.

Ron studied the container the girl had around her neck. It contained two sections. One with red pills, the other with white.. Each had simple instructions. The red side said 'take 1 before fight' while the white said 'take 1 to 3 after fight.'

The girl woke up during the trip. She said nothing but she was gasping and seemed to be in a lot of pain. On instinct Ron put three of the white pills in her mouth. The girl swallowed and she stopped gasping. A few minutes later the she started struggling and Shego was forced to use plasma again. She nearly cried as she did so. But it wouldn't do to let the Buffoon see that.

_**The Girl,...**_

The operation took eight hours. There had been several devices implanted in the girl. A device connected to her right ear. A receiver/transmitter so she could hear commands transmitted to her. And so someone could hear everything she heard. The girl would have had no privacy. A device connected to her vocal cords. The girl would not have had to speak out loud for the woman to hear her. A third major device was implanted in her brain. That was the one that took the longest to remove. It was designed to kill should the right signal be received. There were others but they seemed to do nothing more than monitor the girl's vitals. Whatever they were, at the end of the operation, Mrs. Dr. P and a skilled team of surgeons had removed them all. They even used ultrasound to scan the girl incase there were devices designed to escape x-rays.

Kim came around soon after they got to the base. She sat outside the operating room where her sister was and waited. Shego sat across from her and Ron sat beside her. She thought about Shego who she saw as her arch-foe. They would fight again, but Kim would never hate her again. How could she hate someone who had helped save her sister. The very concept was ludicrous. She looked up as her mother came out of the operating room.

When her mother explained all the devices she had taken from the girl the rage inside her grew. '"When can I see her?" She asked. A few seconds later she was inside the room, waiting for her sister to wake up.

Mrs. Dr. P observed Kim as her she watched the girl. The girl who was in a way, just like Kim, her daughter. Ron was sitting beside her. "We removed all the device." She told them. The two of them looked at her.

"We did a very thorough physical in the process." She paused wondering how to explain. "Her body's been pushed to its limit a number of times. Her heart contains scar tissue. There's signs that her arteries and veins have had problems in the past. Given enough time she should be okay. Her body, like yours Kim, is pretty good at healing."

"But her heart?" Kim asked.

"It will be okay. I think." She looked at the girl. "But she will have lost a year. Maybe two. She will be around twenty-eight or twenty-nine before her body starts to break down. Not thirty."

Kim looked at her sister. A year, maybe two, had been taken from her already short life. "I wish Shego had killed that woman." She said.

"There's more than just her out there. She's needed alive to track the others in her organization." Ron said.

Kim muttered.

"We got a lead now." A voice came from the doorway. "This is the end for them. That woman will lead to others and those others will lead to the rest. Global Justice will round them up."

They all turned to see Dr. Betty Director walk into the room.

"Why do you think we got so little manpower to deal with villains?" She asked. "It's because there are groups of people like her out there. We spend over thirty percent of our manpower tracking them down. When you add in the forty percent for settling regional disputes..." She shrugged. "Add in a few other things and we only got one percent of our manpower to handle people like Shego and Drakken."

"Just one?" Kim asked. She sounded shock.

Dr. Betty Director nodded. "We need surgeons for when our agents get hurt, prison guards, mechanics, scientists, even janitors,..." She shrugged. "The list goes on and on. People like Shego and Drakken might threaten to take over the world but they draw attention to themselves. That makes finding them easy. So we don't put much effort in it. We wait and when they make themselves known we go in after them. At least that's what we do with the ones who don't kill people."

"Oh." Kim saw the point. She looked down at her sister. She was strapped to the bed. There was no way of knowing how she would react when she woke up. Given her strength and speed she could be dangerous..

"I will update you on any progress." Dr. Betty Director promised. She left them to watch over the girl.

The girl became aware. Slowly struggling up from the drugs that had kept her under during the operation. She felt weird. The pressure she usually felt on her throat was gone. The steady sound of static in her ear wasn't there anymore. And even the tingling sensation from the device in her brain was absent. The voice had told her about the one in her brain. It was made to send out a small electrical charge, to make it tingle, so she would always know it was there. She couldn't feel it any more.

She opened her eyes and saw the redheaded woman peering down at her. The blond haired boy was beside her. He was the one who had given her the white pills when they were flying. At least she thought they had been flying. There was another older woman who looked liked the redheaded woman. Her hair was red too. She was confused. How could she think of the redheaded woman as the redheaded woman if there were two of them. She thought for a few moments and the solution came to her. The black haired woman had called the younger redheaded woman Princess. That must be her name. So she could think of her as Princess and the older one as the older woman. That made sense. Or she thought it did anyway.

She tried to move. She was tied down. That made sense too. She'd tried to kill them. Sort of.

"How are you feeling?" This came from the woman she called Princess. She was holding her hand. It was strange. But nice. At least she thought it was nice. She'd heard the word before but never really knew what it meant.

"Are you in any pain?" This came from the older woman.

She wondered if she should answer. But the voice had told her to never speak. She only had to subvocalize and the voice could hear her. She had never needed to speak. She didn't know what to do. She was confused. She couldn't feel the voice anymore. But what if it came back? She decided to remain quiet.

Ron watched the two talk to the girl. Asking question after question. She didn't respond and from the looks of it she was just getting more and more confused. He took it as a good sign she wasn't struggling though. Finally he spoke. "You're not getting anywhere." He pointed out. They turned to look at him. "Bring in the devices you took out of her." He asked Mrs. Dr. P.

Ron sat down beside the girl. He pointed to each device and told Mrs. Dr. P to give a brief explanation of what each one did.

The girl watched, and listened. When the boy pointed to the one that had been in her brain and the older woman explained what it was she felt strange again. She didn't know what to call the sensation. She thought it might be happy. But she wasn't sure. It was sort of like feeling good. Like when she was hungry and she got fed. That was good. She felt good now. The voice couldn't just kill her anymore. Not with just pressing the button at least.

Kim started to speak again but Ron motioned for her to be quiet. He wondered what to do next. "You got any questions?" He asked the girl. She didn't respond. He shrugged and smiled at her.

The girl thought maybe the others had been getting angry at her like the voice did when she didn't obey. Their voices had been so loud. And she hadn't been obeying them. But the boy had just shrugged and smiled. He wasn't angry. She wondered why her heart was beating faster. She focused her attention on the boy. He seemed to be thinking.

"I know it's pointless to ask if you're hungry." He told her. "You won't answer. But given how long it's been since you ate I'm pretty sure you are."

The girl was hungry. More than hungry. She hadn't been fed this morning. It was punishment for not getting the device the voice had wanted last night. Or maybe that had been yesterday morning. She wasn't sure how much time had passed."

Ron asked Mrs. Dr. P to bring in something the girl could eat. Meanwhile he took a bar out of the mission kit he and Kim carried. It always had bars for an energy boost when needed. He broke it into squares and held one of the pieces to the girl's mouth. She studied it for a few seconds and then she opened her mouth. He put it in and her eyes went wide.

The girl studied what he was holding out. From his words she figured it was food. But she had never seen food like it before. She thought for a second and decided to trust him. She opened her mouth. She went to swallow it quickly but stopped. It was melting in her mouth. It was good. She had never tasted anything like it before. All too soon it was gone. But the boy was holding out another piece. She opened her mouth again.

The hospital food arrived. Ron looked at it. "Not too bad for hospital food." He finally said. "But once you get out of here we will find out what you really like and I will cook it for you." He held out a forkful of mashed potatoes to the girl.

The girl opened her mouth and took the offered food. She wondered what he meant when he said it wasn't too bad. Other than the bar he had just given her it was better than anything she had ever had before. And what did he mean by cook for her? She wondered what she really liked. Bars? Maybe he would cook a bar for her. It had been good. Much better than the cans of food the voice gave her. The ones with the pictures of dogs on them.

Ron fed the girl and she unhesitatingly opened her mouth for each bite. He gave her drinks of juice and water using a straw. He had to explain the straw to her.

The food was good. She felt good now. She had been so hungry. She looked at the boy wondering what he would do next. She wished she could move her arms.

"I'm guessing that woman told you not to speak." Ron told the girl. "Did she say you couldn't shake or nod your head?"

The girl thought for a long time. She wonder if by woman he meant the voice. She thought he did. She had only been told not to speak. Nothing had been said about moving her head. Finally she shook her head. The boy smiled at her. She felt warm inside. She wondered why.

'"Are you in any pain?" The boy asked.

The girl remained quiet.

"You don't need to speak." He reminded her. "Just nod your head if you are. Or shake it for no."

The girl thought on it again. In a way this seemed a lot like speaking. But she decided to risk it. She shook her head. The boy smiled again. She decided she would nod or shake her head to his questions again.

"Did you have enough to eat?"

The girl was confused. Enough? The voice decided when enough was enough. Not her. She didn't know how to answer.

"The question confuses you?"

She nodded her head. It did. She was glad the boy understood.

Kim sat and watched. She wanted to rush over and hug her sister. To speak to her. But Ron was better at this than she was. She would, she knew, just get in the way.

"Do you know what a sister is?" Ron asked.

The girl thought on it for a long time. She thought she did. The voice had taught her to read. It had been, the voice claimed, to measure her intelligence. Some of the books on biology had explained siblings. She nodded. The boy turned and pointed at the woman she called Princess.

"She's your sister." Ron told the girl.

The girl looked over at Princess. She was smiling. She wondered why the woman was so happy? She vaguely recalled that sister meant more than what the biology books had explained siblings to be. Thought she wasn't sure on the difference. She looked back to the boy.

"What a sister is confuses you?"

The girl nodded.

"Oh well. We will talk about it later." He smiled again.

The girl thought her face felt strange. She wish she could reach up and touch it. It didn't hurt. It just felt weird.

Ron looked down at the girl. She had, briefly, smiled back at him. He reached down and stroked her hair.

She settled down on the bed. It was so comfortable. She had never felt anything like this. The voice only allowed her a blanket to sleep on. Never a pillow. She flexed her arms. They were still tied down.

"The woman can't speak to you any more. She can't hear you. You don't have to listen to her orders any more." Ron pointed at the devices.

The girl thought by woman he meant the voice again. She had been wondering about that. With the devices gone could the voice hear her? Could she kill her? She thought not. But she also thought it was better safe than sorry. That was an expression the voice had used a lot. She had learned it well. It was better to be safe and not anger the voice. At least until she was sure.

Ron studied the girl in detail. If we were to release your arms would you attack us?" He asked.

She thought about it. The voice had told her to kill them. But the voice might now be gone. She wasn't sure what to do. Should she attack them and try to rescue the voice. She didn't want to do that. She hated the voice. But the voice might hurt her if she didn't. She wondered if she should lie. Tell the boy no. But he was studying her closely. She didn't think a lie would get past him.

"You're not sure what you would do." Ron asked.

The girl nodded. That was true. She rarely had to decide things. The voice had done that for her.

"How about we add a new gesture? A shrug for when you don't know how to answer." He smiled down at her.

The girl nodded. She could do that.

"You've been through a lot today. Are you tired."

The girl nodded. she was.

"Do you want us to leave you alone to sleep."

The girl thought about it. What if the boy didn't come back. She liked talking to him. At least she thought she did. She thought this was _like_. _Like_ was something like _good_. Something she only had the barest understanding of. She sighed. She didn't know how to answer. So she shrugged.

"Okay. We'll talk some more."

The girl decided that was good. She wondered what they would talk about. She had waited so long to talk. She decided she was happy.

_**Her Name,... Lilith**_

It would be five days before she spoke. Her name was Lilith.

* * *

End of Chapter.

One might ask why the girl wasn't just trying to kill whoever was guarding the equipment in the first place. Murder would stick out more than simple stealing would. It would draw more attention. The woman didn't mind killing. But she wanted as little attention as possible.

One chapter left. Kim and Ron. What will they decide on?


	5. Chapter 5

**I do NOT own Kim Possible**

_Notes: Some animals in the animal kingdom don't age past a certain point. We mammals just seem to be unlucky. We age, we get senile, we die. Lobsters on the other hand just get larger. The oldest clam is over 400 years old. Other events, like getting eaten or disease, keeps their population under control rather than old age. Oh well, at least we're better off than the 1 day a may fly lives._

_Time: Three months after last chapter._

* * *

_**Waking Up,... **_

Kim opened her eyes and stretched, careful not to wake the little demon that was sleeping at her side. She looked and could only see a bit of red hair sticking above the blanket. Her sister, but as different from her as night and day. She smiled and gently stroked the girl's head. Her sister had her own bed a few feet from Kim's but each night she seemed to end up in Kim's bed. Not that Kim minded. Anything for her sister.

She heard a small whimper and slid down to look at her sister's face. It was frowning. She leaned over and whispered in her ear. "The boy,...The boy,... The boy."

A look of intense concentration appeared on the sleeping girl's face. She murmured." "No,... Bad Princes,... Boy mine." Her sister settled down, this time with a slight smile.

Kim sighed. Lilith had heard Shego call her Princess so that was, at times, her name for Kim. At least when she was _competing_ for the boy's attention. The boy being, of course, Ron. At other times it was Kim, or sis, or KP. It depended. It was strange having someone other than Ron call her KP, but that was fine.

The woman, Cally Bright, or the voice as her sister called her, had been very thorough with her notes. Too thorough for Kim's liking. It had given her a good description of what her sister's life had been like. When she was born the woman had done a procedure to keep the girl from crying. It seemed it disrupted her work. At four she had undone the procedure so she could teach the girl to talk and read. To measure her intelligence. The devices had been implanted when she was six. After that she had not been allowed to talk. With every sound the girl heard being recorded and transmitted to Cally's laptop for analysis, with dire consequences for speaking, her sister hadn't uttered a single word for a little over six years.

For all those years only Cally had been able to hear her. And to her Lilith had been nothing more than a lab experiment. To cut down on costs she had been fed mainly dog's food with a few vitamin supplements. The cost savings had turned into a test to see just how well her sister's digestive processes worked. According to the woman's notes it was quite efficient. There had been a lot of tests and procedures. None of them involved giving the girl anything for pain. Even when she had had the devices implanted.

From the dreams her sister had Kim thought the worst part for her had been the murders. When her sister was seven Cally had managed to gain another girl to experiment on. She had had no choice but to watch the other girl undergo torture and then, when the woman tried more genetic manipulation, die. There had been another youngster, a boy, when Lilith was eight. He too had died.

Dr. Betty Director had kept her promise. With the information they got from the woman's laptop the organization had been rounded up. Lilith had provided the key to breaking the encryption Cally had been using. Without her sister's help Wade had predicted it would have taken around six billion years to break the encryption. There had been four other geneticists in the group. Two of them well versed with computers. It had been a good system. But Lilith had seen everything. And remembered it. Her memory was even better than Kim's. Cally had seen to that. The device that had been in her sister's brain had been able to simulate the pain centers. It had been used frequently when Cally was trying to teach her something. Her sister had a very good memory. Once she had learned she could _hurt _the _voice_ by talking the supply of information from her had been endless.

From the bottom of her heart Kim hated Cally Bright. The woman had wanted to improve humanity. Kim could understand that. She even understood what had drove the woman. Cally had had two sisters and a brother. They had all died of leukemia before they were ten. Cally had been there for all of it. Year after year of watching her sisters and brother suffer. And, one after the other, dying with their hand in hers. Her mother and father had died young too. One struck down by some form of dementia that slowly destroyed the brain. The other with another type of cancer. Cally had been there through all that too. Her goal of improving humanity had consumed her. Anything for that goal. Even sacrificing the few for the many.

Kim didn't think the woman was heartless. That was why she had treated Lilith, and the other children, as she had. To have seen them as anything other than lab experiments would have required her to slow down her rush towards her goal. Her mind had rejected that possibility. Still, regardless of the woman's reasons, Kim hated her from the bottom of her heart. It was something new to her. True hate. She had thought she hated Shego. No. She now understood the difference. She would kill Cally without regret or remorse if she ever harmed Lilith again.

Kim kept stroking the girl's hair. She wondered how her sister had even remained sane through all those years. She recalled that first night in the hospital. Kim had seen her sister and had been lost in emotion. Her mother had too. After all the girl was her daughter. Her professionalism had vanished before that fact. She recalled how Ron had talked with the girl and how she had nodded and shook her head in response, remaining awake when sheer exhaustion should have forced her to sleep. Ron had somehow understood even when Kim hadn't. For all her life her sister had had not one person she could talk to. And that was a fundamental need of humans. The need to connect with other people. For the first time in twelve years her sister had someone fulfilling that basic need. There must have been joy beyond belief. And a great fear of losing that precious connection.

Kim wondered how Ron had remained awake. He had already missed one night's sleep watching the warehouse with her. Yet during the forty-six hours the girl remained awake he hadn't let his weariness show once. Her sister had nodded, shooked her head, shrugged, and yawned. But Ron had merely smiled and talked until the girl had finally fallen asleep. He was amazing. But then she already knew that.

She looked around her room. She had expected to be leaving in it in a few months. That was no longer the case. She would go to Middleton College and remain at home where her mother could test her blood on a regular basis. She was back to normal but why risk it? Besides Ron was remaining here. He was skipping college and going to work with a professional chef at a nearby restaurant as an apprentice. Then there was her sister. Kim decided she was happy to stay at home for a bit longer.

The figure at her side stirred and a face poke out from under the blanket. "Boy mine." Her sister said, sleep still in her voice.

Kim grinned. "We'll see." Who would have though her biggest rival for Ron's attention would be her sister.

The girl snuggled close to her sister. This was better than waking up alone on a concrete floor. Much better. She could tell her sister didn't take her words about the boy seriously but she would see. Meanwhile there was warmth and food and talking. All was good. But talking was the best of all. Except maybe when the boy came over in the morning and made her pancakes. She felt her sister's hand on her head. All was good. She yawned.

Kim slid out of bed and got two glasses of apple juice from the kitchen. She handed one to her sister along with a white pill. She took another one of the pills herself. She watched carefully to make sure Lilith took the pill. The girl didn't like them since they reminded her of Cally, but they would add ten years to her life.

Her mother had analyzed the pills. The red ones were a concentrated form of adrenaline. From Cally's notes they knew taking two of them within five minutes of each other would give someone like her and Lilith one chance in nineteen of dying. There were six recorded instances where her sister had taken two within a five minutes period. It was mostly likely during those six times that her sister's heart had been damaged.

The white ones were a concentrated form of the chemicals her body produced when injured. It aided the healing process. It wasn't the cure that would let them live to a ripe old age. But ten years more was not something she was going to turn down. Nor was she going to let Lilith turn them down. She watched the girl swallow and then checked her mouth to make sure the pill was gone.

"Better take a shower and get dressed." Kim told her sister. "Ron is going to be over in a little while."

Kim blinked. Her sister was already gone. Maybe they weren't all that different in some aspects. Lilith loved showers. She also loved shampoo and soap and perfume. It had to be better than being hosed down once a week. She looked across the room at her sister's dresser. The top was covered in items she had taken from Kim's dresser. Kim stretched again. The bed seemed empty with just her in it. She looked at the dresser again. Between Christmas and her birthday Kim had more makeup and perfume than she could ever hope to use. She had a sneaky suspicion thought that her sister wasn't just interested in makeup. She was looking for something to get Ron's attention.

It was still an hour before Ron would be over. It might be just enough time for her sister to get ready. As a lab experiment Lilith had not had to make many decision. None at all unless she was fighting. In an effort to get her used to making decisions they were forcing her to make a lot of trivial ones. In the bathroom her sister would find over a dozen different types of soap and shampoo. A big difference from the three of each there used to be. To the average person it might not seem like a big deal. To her sister it was. She had to make decisions.

Lilith stood in front of the shower, looking at the sixteen bars of soap. She sighed. So many. She wondered if there was one the boy liked more than the others. There was only one way to find out. Try them all. Or, since she knew the boy liked her sister, maybe she should just use the soap she used. But maybe there was a better one there that her sister hadn't tried. She took each bar and smelled it. Some she liked. Some she didn't. It was hard to decide. She sighed again. She would go with the try them all plan. She picked a reddish looking soap that had a nice smell. It was one she hadn't tried yet.

Then there was the shampoo. Seventeen bottles of it. The options were the same. She could go through them all to see which one the boy liked or go with the one her sister used. But what if it was the combination he liked. If so then that meant two hundred and seventy-two possibilities. That was a lot to try. She took the top off each bottle and smelled it. She would go with the try them all plan again. Combinations could come later if she failed to win the boy's attention. She picked a bottle that was reddish in color. It smelled a lot like the soap.

With the two decisions made she turned on the water. Warm. Wonderful. Nothing like the cold water from the hose the voice had used. She loved showers. But she had to hurry or her sister wouldn't have enough time for her shower. She could stay in the shower until the last minute. Her sister wouldn't complain. She was still trying to sort out what love meant but she knew her sister loved her. She thought she loved her sister. And the boy and the older woman, who was her mother, had talked to her a lot about respecting other people. She had to respect her sister. So she had to leave enough time for her to shower too. She let the water rush over her. This was good.

And if the boy was coming over it meant he was making breakfast. They would all eat it together. Her sister, her mother, her father, the tweebs, and the boy would be there. That would be good. Better than good. It felt strange having a family. From the biology books she'd read she understood the definition. But what she'd read didn't fit what she was experiencing. That had been just words. This was real. Maybe she was just dreaming. She hoped not. If she woke up and it was just a dream she would kill the voice. She knew she could. She would just take a red pill and let the voice come close. She would kill her before she could push the button. Then she thought she would also die. Or maybe she could search and find a real sister. One like the dream one. And a boy. That would be better than dying or staying with the voice.

She pushed the thoughts of the voice aside. Better to think of the boy. She had seen him and her sister pressing there lips together a few times. Kissing is what her sister had called it. She had asked if she could try. The boy's face had turned so red she had wondered if there was something wrong with him. But her sister's face had turned red as well. She wondered what the problem was. Her sister always let her try the things she had and do the things she did. She wondered why pressing her lips on the boy's would be any different. She had yelled out to Jim and Tim that she had an experiment she wanted to try. Her sister had blown up at that. It was strange. She helped the tweebs with their experiments so why shouldn't she be allowed to ask them to help her with an experiment she wanted to try. Her mother claimed she was smart, but there were so many things she didn't understand yet. She was learning.

More decisions. She had to pick out clothes to wear. Her sister would tell her if what she picked out was okay, but she had to pick them out first and then ask. She understood their reasoning. She had to learn to make decisions. But sometimes it tired her out.

_**Breakfast,... **_

The boy was in the kitchen when she and her sister got there. He kissed her sister. She watched. It made them nervous but she was curious. He tousled her hair and told her it was nice. It had been getting long so her sister had taken her to get it cut. That was something. Her sister didn't get all the attention. It made her feel warm inside. Then had come more decisions. What kind of pancakes did she want for breakfast? That decision had been easy. She watched the boy make them. The rest of her family arrived. She was happy.

"Hello Mrs. Dr. P. What kind of pancakes and how did the experiments go so far?"

"Blueberry for me to Ron. Around an eighty-percent success rate. I think the twenty percent failure is due to an allergic reaction to the chemicals."

Kim knew this had something to do with turning her into a lizard, or a squid, or... Well something she didn't want to be turned into. They were using Camp Wannaweep lake water to perform experiments on mice. Mutating them.

"Not perfect but if Kim and Lilith are not allergic then it would work." Ron started on a triple batch of blueberry pancakes. Her knew Lilith would want seconds.

"It would. Gil has undergone the mutation at least three times. His DNA is still normal. From the scientists working on him it seems the original DNA isn't altered. The chemicals on the lake water just allows a third stand of DNA that is dominant to attach itself over parts of the human DNA. It's not something I'm going to try on either of them until a lot more work has been done. But it will work." Mrs. Dr. P was clearly ecstatic.

"Strange that water." Ron mused. "Who would have thought something like that would form by accident."

"I don't want to be a mutant." Kim insisted.

"It's not permanent." Lilith pointed out to Kim.

Kim blinked. "It's not?" While her sister's growth was in many ways stunted her time with a brilliant, if mad, geneticist had taught her a lot about the sciences. In biology and chemistry her knowledge far surpassed Kim's.

"Didn't you hear them. They said it was reversible." The girl pointed out. "That someone called Gil has been mutated three times already and changed back to normal." She looked at Ron. "I'm going to like being immortal. More time with the boy."

Ron blushed.

"Immortal?" Kim asked.

"Well if it works then you can choose which strands of DNA to use. Just remove all existing DNA out of the water and add what you want. Turtle DNA for example. Or lobster DNA. Or even clam DNA. That could reset our biological clock." Lilith couldn't understand why her sister was so confused. Wasn't it obvious.

Kim looked at her mother.

"Well, if the correct strands of DNA can be attached then you would mutate. The mutated organism would be immortal and would reset it's biological age to adolescence again. The foreign DNA would be removed, like it's been done three times with Gil. That would leave the person as an adolescence." Mrs. Dr. P looked at her daughter. "You would have to repeat the process every fifteen years, twenty-five with the pills, but it might work." She turned to look at Lilith. "There's a lot of work to be done yet."

"If it's so easy then why didn't ... someone else do it already?" Kim asked. She avoided mentioning Cally's name.

"Her approach was different." Lilith tried to explain. "She was trying to change a person's DNA. But genes interact with each other. Change one and it's hard to predict the outcome. Change a dozen and it's just a guess what you will get. This water they're talking about doesn't change a person's DNA. It just adds a third strand to parts of it. It adds new attributes without changing the existing ones. It a whole magnitude, if not more, easier. The voice didn't know water like that existed." The girl shrugged. "Just make sure there's no may fly DNA in the water." She added.

"Why?" Kim asked.

"They only live one day." Lilith explained. She liked talking. And she liked that she would live a very long time.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Kim turned on the Kimmunicator.

"Hiya Wade." Lilith poked her head above her sister's shoulder.

"Hi Lilith. How are you doing?"

"Good. You?"

"I'm good too." He smiled at the girl. "Want to handle a mission Kim?"

"Sure Wade. Who is it?"

"Shego and Drakken."

"Can I go? I want to see Shego." Lilith asked.

"Sorry. Might be dangerous." Kim told her sister.

Lilith pouted. Why would it be dangerous for her but not for her sister? She'd beaten her sister in a fight once. Of course she'd used the red pills. And there was no way she was using them again. She didn't even have any. And she wouldn't be fighting Shego anyway. Shego was her friend.

Kim grinned. Shego had actually dropped by twice to see Lilith in the month since she'd been out of the hospital. Lilith liked her. "I'll tell her to drop by again." Kim promised her sister. She perked up a little at that. Kim grabbed a bag from the fridge. She had some bragging to do.

_**Drakken Despairs,... **_

Ron parked the hovercraft a hundred meters from the lair. He wanted it to be safe if the lair exploded. Not that he expected it to. The last few visits to Drakken's various lairs had been weird. Very weird.

They entered through the vents. It was habit.

"Kim Possible." Drakken said without much enthusiasm as Kim dropped into the lab. His usual greeting of surprise was gone.

"Hi Princess. How's Lilith doing?" Shego greeted Kim. "Hiya Buffoon."

"Hi Shego." Kim and Ron greeted her back.

"Catch." Kim tossed the bag she had to Shego.

Shego looked inside cookies. She looked back up at Kim.

"Guess what? Lilith can actually cook. She doesn't blow stuff up like I do when she's in the kitchen." Kim beamed with pride.

Shego tried one of the cookie. "Hmmmm. It's good." She exclaimed. "Almost as good as the Buffoon's cooking." She looked at her boss. "Hey Drakken. Whip up some coco moo to go with these."

Drakken sighed. "Shego we're supposed to be taking over the world. Not eating cookies."

"But they're good. Coco moo would be perfect with them."

"But my Tickle-lizer?"

"Tickle-lizer?" Ron asked.

"Yes. This ray stimulates the nerve endings and makes it seem like people are being tickled. People will submit to me, Dr. Drakken, or I will tickle them into submission."

"I like the concept." Ron admitted. "Kim always wins our tickling contests. If I had one of these I could tickle her from a safe distance."

"Ronald!" Kim exclaimed. She shook her head. If he got one she would just grab it and use it on him. She would still win.

Kim took the seat across from Shego. She took the cookie she was offered. "Coco moo would be good with these. I wonder if Drakken would mind if I took some home to Lilith. She loves coco moo."

"I'm sure he won't mind making her some too." Shego said. "So how is the little imp doing?"

"Pretty good. She wants to go to school but we're keeping her out for a year."

"Why?"

"She needs the time to adjust. I grew up around people and learned how to control my strength around them. She's still a bit too rough at times. And she needs to learn how to interact with others a bit better yet. It's a good thing my house it perfect for that. Between mom and dad and the tweeb, then myself and Ron, she's learning pretty fast. Plus Monique comes over to teach her fashion."

"Took me forever." Shego admitted. "I would go to shake someone's hand and leave them on the ground in pain. So is she planning on being a cheerleader like her big sister?"

"Nay." Kim told her. "She likes running. I think it makes her feel free. When she does go to school she's going to be on the track team."

Ron wandered over and took a cookie.

"So how are you handling her crush?" Shego asked.

Ron sighed. "One of them isn't too bad. But Joss was over to visit last week. I felt like running away to Japan somewhere." He took a cookie and tossed it to Drakken. "Try one."

Shego laughed. "Last time I was there she asked me how to get the boy."

Ron's face turned red. Kim sighed.

"What did you tell her?" Kim asked. This could be bad.

"That's a secret Kimmie." Shego winked at her.

Kim sighed. It was bad. "She asked me to tell you to come and see her again." She told her ex-archfoe.

"I will." She looked at Drakken. "Where's the coco moo?"

Drakken sighed. It was useless when they got like this. He looked at the Tickle-lizer. Then he turned and left for the kitchen. He returned a minute later with several cups of coco moo. He'd been planning to celebrate his conquest of the world with it. He took a cup and dipped a cookie in it. It was, he had to admit, good.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Kim flipped open the Kimmunicator. "What is it Wade?"

"Bad news." The genius was typing frantically. "Cally escaped and we can't track her."

"What?" Kim, Ron and Shego exclaimed.

"Global Justice was finished interrogating her so Will Du was escorting her to a prison facility. She convinced him to remove her restraints. She knocked him out."

"Damn!" Shego exclaimed.

"I'm going back to the house." Kim said. "Just incase she tries for Lilith."

"I'm going too." Shego declared.

Drakken thought for a moment. "I might as well go too. Perhaps I can take over the world from there." He grabbed to Tickle-lizer. It was pretty small for one of his doomsday devices.

Soon two hovercrafts took off for the Possible Residence.

_**The Voice,... **_

Lilith was happily finishing her pancakes. Her father had left for the Space Center and the tweebs had vanished somewhere. She had dishes to wash but that was okay. She knew it was a part of working together as a family. Besides dishes didn't require thinking. Which meant she could think about the boy. He had said her hair was nice. Which meant the three hours she had spent looking through pictures trying to decide on a hair cut had been worth it. That had been a hard decision. One of the hardest ever. There had been hundreds of choices. Her sister had just waited patiently and then said it will look nice on you, when she finally made her choice.

Still he hadn't commented on the perfume she wore. Maybe he didn't like it. Her sister rarely wore any. She would ask Shego about it the next time she visited. It might be something simple like wearing too much, or not enough. Shego would tell her.

She sighed and looked up. She froze. The voice was there.

"Don't move." The voice ordered.

Lilith decided not to move. It was strange hearing the voice this way instead of in her head. But still it was the voice and had to be obeyed. There would be pain if she didn't. And maybe the voice would decide to kill her. She looked at her mother. She wasn't moving either. There was fear in her eyes.

"Tie her up." The voice pointed at her mother and then set a device on the floor. She tossed some rope to Lilith.

Lilith obeyed. What choice did she have. This was the voice.

"Stupid experiments." The voice spoke to Lilith's mother. She sounded angry. "You had to go into labor early and get rushed to the hospital. I waited for three weeks trying to grab that experiment back. But no. You were around her the whole time while she was in that incubator. Then the authorities were closing in on me." She pointed at the device on the floor. "Do you know what this is?"

Her mother shook her head. Lilith felt bad about tying her up. But maybe now the voice would leave. She would take her with her but the voice had to be obeyed.

"It twenty kilos of C4. When that experiment arrives it will be terminated."

"No..." Lilith started to cry out.

The voice whirled around. "Quiet. You are not to talk." She held a device in her hand.

Lilith knew what it was. The plastic lid was open and the voice's finger was on the button. The tingling in her head was gone but what if the transmitter still worked. What if there had been more than one bomb in her body. She looked over to her mother's face. She saw love and understanding in those eyes. Unconditional love. Lilith finally knew what love was. Still it was the voice speaking and she had to obey. Her mother understood she had to obey. She didn't hate her for it. Lilith cried.

She watched as the voice went to work setting up the bomb. It would be triggered by a motion sensor. Lilith wondered if her sister would come home alone or if the boy would come with her. He might come to say good-bye to her before he went to his job at the restaurant. If so he would die too. Because of her. It was the voice speaking but... The boy dying was unacceptable. Lilith struggled.

She recalled her decision earlier, when she had been taking a shower. But now the voice was back and it was so real. She was afraid. The voice had to be obeyed. Her whole mind was afire with fear. She saw the boy's tired eyes in her mind. He had talked to her for so long. She who was nothing yet he had fought the tiredness not to save her, but just to talk to her. To fulfill that need. Lilith swallowed. She had to protect the boy. She felt the fear and tried to ignored it. She hated the voice. She had thought she hated it before but now it was threatening the boy.

She looked at the transmitter in the voice's hand. The finger on the button. Even she couldn't move fast enough to stop the voice before she pressed the button. But the voice had to work on the bomb. She put the transmitter down. Lilith took a deep breath. She had to move. Her limbs felt frozen. But this would be her only chance. Now while the voice wasn't holding the transmitter. Before the bomb was set up. She _had _to move. But the voice was so far away. She wished she had a red pill. It would have made the difference.

She saw the boy's tired eyes again. The eyes that looked at her in a way she had never been looked at before. The eyes that said she mattered. That she was a person. That someone cared for her. Lilith smiled. The transmitter was on the other side of the table. As was the voice. Now that the fear was made insignificant before the need to protect she knew what to do. She stepped forward and kicked the table. It went flying, along with the transmitter. The voice couldn't reach it now. Not in time anyway. Lilith took another step and kicked the voice in the stomach. The voice looked surprised. Blood bubbled up from her mouth from the force of the kick. Lilith recalled another time when she had seen blood bubble up in a person's mouth like that. The girl the voice had killed when Lilith was seven.

"Stop" The voice ordered. It was weak and filled with surprise.

Lilith stepped forward again. "No." She answered. The rage that poured through her veins was almost as good as a red pill. Her hands reach down and grabbed the voice who she lifted and threw against the wall.

She stepped forward again. The voice was barely moving. Lilith knelt beside it. "Look at me." She ordered and the voice looked up. "I am what you made me to be. Strong. Fast. Smart. And I will NOT let you hurt the boy." She reach down and took the voice's right hand in her own two small hands. "You will not hurt the boy." She repeated. She snapped the voice's thumb. "You will not hurt my sister." She ordered. She snapped one of the voice's fingers. "You will not hurt my brothers." She commanded. She snapped another finger. "You will not hurt my mother." She snapped another finger. "You will not hurt my father." She snapped the last finger. "You will not hurt my friends." She yelled. She bent the wrist of the voice back and it snapped.

She breathed hard, looking down at the mangled hand. The voice was barely conscious. She wanted to kill it. The voice had killed so many. It did not deserved to live. She took the voice's left hand into her two hands. She bent the fingers and thumb back, breaking them. Then she did the same with the wrist. "You will not hurt anyone I care about or I will hurt you." She stated. She stood up. She recalled the boy's eyes. She knew the boy could kill. That his love for those he cared about was great enough that he would commit any crime to protect them. He would forgive her if she killed. But she knew he would not approve. The voice was broken. There was no need. She turned away and went to untie her mother.

Her mother's arms close around her and pulled her close. She let her cry on her shoulder. Her mother was okay. The boy was okay. Her sister was okay. It was good. She felt her mother kiss the top of her head. Her hand running through her hair. Finally she managed to stop crying. She knew she had been crying for a long time. Looking over, she made sure the voice was still there.

Her mother got up when she stopped crying and went and got her a glass of apple juice and one of the white pills. Lilith took it without complain. She guessed the rage had been sort of like a red pill so she needed a white one.

The door burst open and her sister came running in along with Shego. The boy was right behind them along with a blue man. Lilith blinked for a second, wondering how a man could be blue. Then she ran for the boy. Her mother's arms were nice, but the boy's were the best of all.

_**The Decision,...**_

It was two hours later and Lilith was still attached to Ron. He had tried to hand her over to Mrs. Dr. P a few times but the girl had refused to let go. It was he decided okay. Just this once. She had been through a lot and her decision to not kill had him awed. Given what she'd been though it must have taken immense self-control. She deserved a reward. He was worried where it would lead to in a few years though. He had expected her to lose interest in him when she started school. At least a little bit. Now he wasn't so sure. She would have if Cally hadn't showed up. He was pretty sure of that.

He looked around. Global Justice had collected the woman again. They had apparently not noticed Shego and Drakken. Shego had stayed to talk with Lilith a little bit. The two were talking around him about various stuff.

"You know Shego, this is the perfect weapon." Drakken held up the Tickle-lizer.

"I'm not so interested in taking over the world any more." Shego told him.

Drakken shrugged. "I sort of figured that out over the last few months. I didn't mean it was just the perfect weapon for taking over the world."

"Oh?" Shego was curious.

"Imagine a hovercraft equipped with this. It has a neutrino carrier-wave. It can pass through three kilometers of solid rock and still have enough power to work." Drakken looked at Shego. He'd heard the story about Lilith. Had seen the girl. He had also heard about Mia and Tia. Somehow the hate he'd harbored against those who had mocked him had vanished over the last few months. And just now, when he'd seen that woman, he'd realized just where hate could lead. He was, he'd decided, tired of it.

"So?" Shego prompted her boss.

"I was thinking. It's the perfect weapon for neutralizing a villain. A cloaked craft could hover over a lair and use it. Those inside would be rendered unable to act. A team could then safely go in and apprehend then."

"Just one thing." Ron jumped into the conversation.

"Oh? The Buffoon can spot a flaw in my perfect plan to take over the wo... err... Stop villains."

Ron looked at Lilith and smiled.

"The team that goes in will be in the ray too." The girl pointed out.

Drakken blinked. "Oh." That was a flaw.

Shego grinned at Lilith. "Smart girl."

Lilith grinned back but kept her arms tight around the boy.

"Unless." Ron suggested. "The team is made of synthodrones."

"Brilliant." Drakken exclaimed.

_**Pandaroo,...**_

Kim stretched and yawned, comfortably warm beneath the covers of her bed. Lilith had opted to sleep with her again tonight. This time thought she had decided to skip the sneaking in after Kim was asleep part. That was okay. She thought of all her sister had been through. She reach down and pulled her sleepy sister up close to her. "Got a gift for you." She told her.

Kim wondered about what she was about do but decided it was the right thing. She reach over and pulled the Cuddle Buddie Ron had given her so many years ago from its place on her dresser. It was the one thing she had refused her sister even though she had seen her stare at it a few times. "Ron gave me this a long time ago. His name is Pandaroo." She held it out to the wide-eyed girl. She hoped it would comfort her when she and Ron weren't around.

Lilith looked up at her sister and took the offered gift. She hugged it. She knew this was important. It wasn't like the makeup or the perfume. This was big. Way big.

"Now sleep." Kim ordered her little sister.

Lilith slipped down beneath the covers and snuggled close. Pandaroo was between her and her sister. She closed her eyes and dreamed of the boy.

Kim watched the sleeping girl. She had that smile on her face again. Kim sighed. If her sister followed her path then in around five years she would have to keep a close eye on her. They would cross that bridge when it came. Her mother knew what to look out for in her blood work and Kim could guide her in sensing when she should avoid people.

Of course, according to her mother, part of Kim's problem had stemmed from trying to be reasonable. She had only just started dating Ron and had decided a few weeks wasn't enough time to jump from just dating to going all the way. Unfortunately that was when her hormones went crazy. Sex releases hormones in the body. It had been an attempt by her body to balance those hormones, or so the theory went. The going out of control part might never have happened if she'd jumped into having sex right away. But Kim still thought waiting had been the right choice with the information she'd had. It had just been the wrong choice because of the information she hadn't had.

She'd been lucky. Ron had cared enough to keep the friendship going. And when the source of the problem had been discovered he had been willing to try the relationship again. She recalled that talk. It hadn't been a talk. He'd known her too well for that. Had known she would try to lie. Instead he had just kissed her. A gentle kiss, just brushing her lips. Her body had betrayed her again. This time she was glad it had.

She hoped her sister had another boy of interest when that time came. The problem was Kim didn't think she would. She couldn't blame her sister for that. Unlike Kim she'd just zeroed in on the best boy around. In five years time things were going to get interesting. Too interesting.

* * *

End of Story.

There were a lot of details to cover in this chapter but little action. Hope it turned out okay.

I'm sure Lilith does sound a bit immature. But given her life experiences so far it's lucky she's even sane.

And yes she's obsessed with the boy (Ron). That's to be expected. He's the first friend she ever had. The first person she could talk to. The first person who saw her as something other than a lab experiment. Twelve years of misery and he's the one who she sees as being there for her.

Shego is different. Perhaps seeing justice for Mia and Tia makes her see it as something worthwhile rather than something to be rejected.

Drakken's hate has burned out. He's thinking of stopping villains.

As for dying at thirty. The white pills give Kim and Lilith ten years more. By that time they will have the option of a very long life should they choose to mutate for a few days every 15-25 years. Offering near immortality, I'm sure, will make the Possibles, and Ron, very very wealthy.

Review questions:

The girl is biologically twelve. She may seem naive but her mental growth would not have had a chance to mature in many aspects. She would know a sister is a female sibling but she have no emotional understanding of what that means. She reasons. She catalogues stuff. But she would have never needed to make decisions for herself. She would never had had the social interaction needed to grow. We see her intelligence in the way she can navigate a city that is new to her. In the way she can analyze a fight. She wasn't _raise_ by lunatics. She was treated as a _lab experiment _by lunatics. When she decides not to kill Shego that is a pretty big step for her. It shows her strength as a person. The mere fact that she can question her orders also shows immense strength.

Kim's body is not more advanced. Just different from a normal human. If DNAmy's machines can cross two different species then it would be able to cross Kim's body with another species.

The organization is small. More logical that way. Of course the KP universe is fantasy so I guess I could have made the organization any size.

Their goal was to improve humans. At least that was Cally's goal.

Dr. Betty Director keeps Will Du around because it makes her look good. And gives the other agents some laughs. Well, that could be the reason. Or it might be that while he is poor at actually capturing villains and doesn't work well with others he has skills that helps the organization. Maybe while he isn't good at leading teams he is a good analyst and can put together teams that have the required skills for a given situation. Sort of like Wade. He doesn't get into much action. But he is a vital part of the team.


End file.
